Legend Of Zelda, Demise
by TheVgamer
Summary: This is the story you know, the legend involving three figures. A hero, a demon and a princess. However this story is different from the rest and all stories must come to an end.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of a series that will start at some-point so whenever you read this there may or may not be a chapter 2, that is because I am currently writing a series called Smash On! And this is a project scheduled for when I have finished that. I would like to say here and now that I own none of the characters or The Legend Of Zelda, they all belong to Nintendo Enjoy**

Over the countless years there is a simple legend passed on through the land, a tale whispered through the passage of time and as this story is shared from friend to foe there are always parts that remain the same. Many speak of a hero, who travelled through time to battle a demon and rescue a princess. Some speak of hero who sailed the sea with his power of wind, to battle a demon and save a princess. And few speak of a hero who flew in the sky, to battle a demon and save a Goddess. No matter where the legend is told and whatever manner it is told in, there are three elements which always remain. The hero, the demon and the princess. Tales are nothing more than a factual recording that have be thrown about here and there with bits and pieces lost here and there but yet there are certain key facts that can never change; and so to this day there will always be a hero, a demon and a princess.

"Oi! Get 'em there kids!" The man yelled furiously, running through the busy town market.  
"He's catching up Link!" A boy with fierce red hair yelled.  
"Don't worry, I'm on it! Link yelled back, ducking and weaving through people.  
The blonde haired boy ran over to a nearby stand and tipped over a huge barrel of water, it flowed out rapidly and flooded the cobblestone path which they ran along; the man was lost amongst the people's screeches and panic at the sudden spillage.  
"Nice one!" The boy yelled, trying to keep hold of the basket he held.  
"What can I say? I have a nack for seeing things." Link replied cockily as the two burst out of the market place and into the streets.  
The shopkeeper's yells became louder as he had managed to slip through the cracks of people and lost distance on the boys.  
"Guards, thieves! Them two boys! Thieves!" He yelled, his eyes were absolutely full of rage.  
"Jeez, doesn't that guy know when to quit?" Link moaned.  
"Uh, Link." The red-head said as he stopped his friends dash.  
Before the two were a row of guards blocking them off from the freedom they wanted, one of the guards reached out and tightly gripped the red-haired boys shirt.  
"Come on you lizard brat, we're gonna have to bring you back in." He said angrily.  
The boy threw his fist forwards into the guards stomach making him collapse suddenly, he then leapt forwards and kicked one guards side before tackling another to the ground.  
"Get 'ere you brat!" One the last guard yelled as he leapt towards and went to grab the boy.  
Link threw a stone hitting the guard in the face, then he ran forwards and smacked him across the face knocking the guard to the floor. The other boy got off the now unconscious guard and grabbed his friend before they made a run for the exit of the town, continuing to dodge out of the way of more guards and passer-bys who acted courageously.

They finally came upon the top of a hill, panting and falling upon the soft green grass that led into the large hyrulian field.  
"Link, we need to rest, can I have an apple?" The red-haired boy asked.  
"Sure thing, here you go Ganon." Link panted, tossing an apple straight into the green hand of his friend.  
"Thank you." Ganon said gratefully, taking a bite.  
"Thank the Goddesses I had you there by my side, without your strength they would have beaten us without mercy." Link laughed.  
"Hey hey c'mon don't sell yourself short, without your quick with there is no way I would have been able to get out the market or even past those guards." Ganon said reassuringly, placing his hands on the boy's shoulder.  
They heard a low rumble come their way followed by loud neighs. Horses. And a lot of them too!  
"Quick, into the bushes!" Link said, running into the bushes followed by his friend.  
The two watched as an empire of white horses marched past, and rather quickly a pale carriage came into sight; it was open-aired and inside were four people: An elderly man and woman both wearing crowns and dressed in exotic cotton, a silver haired knight with skin like chocolate and eyes like fire and a girl with golden hair, one who grabbed Link's eyes immediately. From the shadows of the bushes the two boys watched the carriage go by when suddenly, the girl turned her head towards the bush and saw the two boys hiding; Link felt his cheeks flush as she gave them both a gentle smile. His flushed face quickly became that of fear as the knight's eyes pierced his and glanced extremely quickly at both him and Ganon. They both gulped as the carriage disappeared down the hill and went into the town; they both left the bushes and brushed themselves down.  
"She was...beautiful." Link said, a little bewildered.  
"Well that's royalty for you, they look good on the outside but on the inside they're rotten." Ganon snickered.  
"I don't think the princess is like that, and don't say stuff like that either. Mother will have your tongue for that." Link argued back.  
"Ah she won't know, as long as you don't tell her brother. Speaking of we better get home quickly, so we can start thinking of something." Ganon said as he began to walk off, hands behind his head.  
Link followed along happily with the image of the princess in his head.

The boys slowly entered the dark house quietly as the door let out a small creak, they looked around frantically before sighing a sigh of relief.  
"I think we're safe." Ganon said as they looked at each-other happily.  
A knife came flying in-between their faces and stabbed into wooden wall, they let out a loud shriek of fear and fell to the floor.  
"And what were you two doing today?" A dominant voice asked.  
"N-nothing mother." Link stuttered.  
"Link don't lie to me now." The woman said as she walked over and reclaimed the knife, putting it into her pocket.  
"We stole some fruit from the store." Ganon said unhappily.  
"Stealing? Again? What have I told you two about this? You already have a reputation with the guards and what do you think will happen to me if you actually get arrested? I'll have to lose both of you, I mean I'm only allowed to care for the princess." She said disappointedly and sat down aggressively.  
"Sorry mother Impa." They both said sadly.  
"Honestly." Impa said as she came over and hugged them both tightly, "I don't want to lose you two and because of your reputation if you ever get caught you'll be taken straight to the throne room. If you go there I can stop them from imprisoning you but you'll become orphans again."  
"I'm sorry mother, but we knew that you were out of the kingdom and well...we know the king only pays you so much." Ganon started to explain.  
"And you spend most of that on our well-being so we wanted to make your favourite apple pie for when you come back but, we didn't have any money." Link finished off.  
"Oh boy." Impa said compassionately, "That doesn't excuse your behaviour I'm afraid, you both know I'm going to have to punish you for this right?"  
"Yes mum." They both said in a dull, synchronised tone.  
"Up the stairs you go, you have some school work all ready made for you while I make dinner." Impa said, gently pushing them towards the stairs.  
As they wandered up the stairs Impa listened to the whisper about how baffled they were to find her back here before they were and she smiled gently as she grabbed some veg.

The night began to roll in as the moon took centre stage in the blue and pink sky, the Hyrule fields were cloaked in a soft purple hue and there was a gentle breeze that blew across their faces as they lay atop of the roof, staring into the mostly empty sky.  
"Another day, eh Link?" Ganon said smiling.  
"Another day Ganon." Link replied calmly, "You think when we're older we'll do something great?"  
"Yeah, with your wit and my strength we can do anything! We'll join the nights and lead the best squadron we can, the two of us...absolutely unstoppable."  
"Yeah yeah, and maybe I can be with the princess." Link said hopefully.  
"You still like her?"  
"Of course, she's so pretty and well, I don't know I just feel something when I look at her." Link explained.  
"I know what you mean about feeling something, but whenever I look at her. Attraction isn't something I feel."  
"Well I can understand why, you're a Gerudo...you should have been a king yet." Link said sadly.  
"Nah, what good would that do? King of the desert people, that's boring. And if I hadn't been tossed aside well I'd never have you." Ganon said with a long yawn.  
"Thanks Ganon." Link said sleepily.  
The two shut their eyes and began to drift off into sleep, Impa found them upon the roof and carried them back to their room. Link began to dream, there was a large green field, one that was unlike any he'd seen in Hyrule; and there with him was Ganon and the Princess Zelda standing in what appeared to be a triangle formation and as they stood there the world slowly began to turn dark, the grass became red and the sky black. Link had lost sight of both his brother and lover and was swallowed in the darkness and then suddenly a light...a light shaped like a blade. The boy nervously approached the blade and as he touched it he heard a voice.  
"Sleepy hero...awaken once more...the time will come one day when once more you are needed...sleepy hero you may slumber some more...sleepy hero protect Hyrule in you the Goddesses are sure." The voice said, calm and comforting in it's tone.  
Link slowly began to awoke, he looked around and it was still deep night, he could hear the sound of Ganon snoring like a pig which drove him insane; he limply climbed out of bed and sat on the floor, dazed by his dream which he could not quite remember when Ganon also began to awake.  
"L-Link?" He asked weakly.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah." Link yawned in return.  
"How-come you're up?" Ganon asked as he climbed down from the top bunk.  
"A dream. I had a dream but I can't remember it...What about you?"  
"Me too." Ganon yawned.  
"Weird." Link chuckled.  
"Very weird, I think we should try go back to sleep...Impa would flip if she found us awake like this." Ganon said, climbing back up into the bed.  
"Y-yeah." Link agreed as he too climbed back into his bed.  
On the bottom bunk link raised his left hand into the air and for some reason he could not quite determine he stared at it, he felt something strong from it...something was calling him somehow and though he knew it not something was calling for him. In the upper bunk Ganondorf was looking at the closed fist he had raised into the air, when suddenly a weak but dark aura began to surround his fist; it was so dark and and wavy only he could see it dance like a wisp around his hand. He decided not to say anything to Link, not yet and even more so since he didn't quite know what it was yet. Though in his mind he had a sinking suspicion what it was. Magic.

"I'm off to the palace now boys, please behave today and don't get yourselves into trouble. Please." Impa begged as she left the house.  
"Yes mum" The two boys said, watching the door close behind her.  
As soon as it did they went about the house doing some small cleaning jobs Impa had left them; Link was polishing the shelves while Ganondorf focused on some dished. Ganon turned to look at Link before retreating and then, he did it again. Finally he turned around to face his brother. Ganon's eyes were heavy and he looked like he had no sleep whatsoever.  
"Link." He said seriously.  
"Hm?" Link replied.  
"There's something I need to show you." Ganon said, Link could hear the hesitation in his voice.  
"Sure thing, what is it?" Link said.  
"Come with me."  
Link followed Ganon outside into the sunlight, the twelve year old Gerudo looked around nervously before grabbing Link's hand.  
"This has to be our secret okay Link? Promise me." Ganon begged.  
"S-sure, Ganon, what is it?" Link asked worriedly.  
"Okay." Ganon said, taking a deep breath.  
He held his hand out into the air and Link watched purple flames surround Ganon's hand, the flames were cold and small but yet Link felt an overbearing force from the flames and below him he watched as his shadow began to stretch out and then rise up from the floor slightly, a long hand made of darkness. Ganon was sweating heavily and be was eyes became heavier from before.  
"Gargh." He groaned as the purple flames disappeared and the shadow retreated back.  
Link looked down at his shadow once more before running over to his brother and helping him stand.  
"Wow Ganon, you can use magic!" Link said excitedly.  
"Y-yeah, I know...I found out last night...I can make shadows move." Ganon said panting a little, "Though it's a little draining."  
"You know what this means right? We're even stronger than before now!" Link said, walking him inside and taking him to the couch.  
"Mhmm, we can be the best in all of Hyrule." Ganon said weakly.  
"Yeah, and you know what...I have a plan to make us the best!" Link said confidentially.  
"Hm? What is it?" Ganon asked, trying hard to stay awake.  
The boy wandered around the living room, his eyes scanning the small area before turning back to Ganondorf and smiling; he then slid a pillow underneath his head and stayed quiet as the ginger fell softly to sleep. Link looked at his brother for a while, smiling widely at the sleeping face. Link gently ran upstairs, staying on the right and went into his room, looking for some paper and pencils Impa gave him. Once found the boy began to scribble up a plan, with that there and this over here and he mustn't forget that thing right there! Oh but he should probably change that too, Ganon isn't good with things on the right and so Link changed the arrows labels around so he was on the right, just like on the stairs.  
"I promise you Ganon, I'm going to help you out this time...then they'll see!" Link said to himself determinedly.  
The sound of the door downstairs opening threw him out of his bubble as he looked around to notice the sky had turned orange, time had completely slipped by him. It felt weirdly familiar to let time fly by without him noticing. He threw the plans he made under the bed, in a way they'd look no different to all the other stuff that lay beneath the bed. He came down the stairs, sticking to the other side of the stairs this time, and watched as Impa softly ran her fingers through Ganon's sleeping head.  
"Ah Link, there you are, how-come Ganon is so tired he sleeps right now?" She asked, "The work I set wasn't too rough was it?" She asked, a slight tone of worry.  
"Uh, no no." Link said biting his lip a little, then he put on a relaxed face, "We didn't sleep well last night, bad dreams and Ganon had it worse than me."  
"I see." Impa said, looking into his eyes sharply.  
She curled her lips in suspicion but decided to let it slide, as she walked into the kitchen. Link came down the stairs and sat down on the arm chair as Impa came over and sat on the arm of it, she started to pet his head gently.  
"You know I'm sorry." She said unexpectedly.  
"Sorry for what mum?" Link asked.  
"Leaving you two alone all day while I help the princess Zelda all the time, I only cook while I'm here and I can't even join you for that. I have mine at the castle and whenever I get back here I can only stay awake for a small while; I'll tell you as lovely as the princess is she is oh so very tiring and I never give you two boys the attention you need...I remember when I first found you two, Ganondorf was but six years and you were four, you were next to dead on his back and he looked starved and tired; he was practically death walking and yet both of you managed to thrive this long. You can't go to school because of my job and yet both of you are so smart it amazes me. I love you two so much, you know that right?" Impa asked, her eyes a little watery.  
Link wrapped his arms around her waist and knelt up on the seat, burying his face in her shirt.  
"Mhmm we know that mum, we love you too." Link said, sniffling a little.  
"I'm glad." She said softly, she felt a light tug on her shirt and she turned to see a sleepy Ganon holding her tightly too.  
She started to pet their heads gently as she began to sing.

_Since the old times there have always been three, three Goddesses with love for you, them and me, no matter where in life you find yourself, you can always find life in those you love, and as you sail through the sea of life let nothing put you into too much strife as after-all, I will always be here for you and you two, there for each-other until the days gone old._

The two children fell asleep and she rested them both on the chair. Impa took their dinner and put it into the oven, she then turned and went back to her boys. She sat back on the arm of the chair and fell asleep peacefully, wanting this to last forever.

A few days passed by and Impa went to and from her workplace and with each disappearance Link and Ganondorf used their time wisely; Link running over his plan and crafting a tool for himself and he stayed with Ganon as the boy practised his magic, Link had set his plan into motion for that day next week. The two boys were in the living room and Ganon was putting on a shadow show for Link, making the shadows dance when Impa burst through the door. The two quickly stood in front of the shadow puppets as Impa came over to them, she knelt down and placed her hands on their shoulders.  
"Listen you two need to go to your rooms and leave the house for a couple of hours, the princess is here and she mustn't find out about either of you." Impa said quietly.  
The two boys quickly ran up the stairs. Smiling Impa went outside the house.  
"Sorry Miss Zelda, I had to cl-" Impa was saying but when she looked around the was no girl in sight, "Zelda! Zelda?" Impa shouted as she ran around the perimeters of the house.  
She ran upstairs to the boys room to ask for their help but when she arrived they had gone and their window was wide open.  
"Damn it, they're gone too." She said, a little ticked.  
She ran outside and started to look through the foliage around the house. Ganondorf and Link were wandering in the forest which surrounded the house, Link on the right and Ganon with his hands behind his head.  
"Are you upset you couldn't meet the princess?" Ganon asked.  
"W-what? No of course not." Link stuttered.  
"You so are, no need to hide it from me bro." Ganon laughed.  
There was a large bark and the sound of shouting coming from nearby, curious the two boys wandered over and hid in the bushes to see a medium sized beast tower over a short girl about their age, they could only see her long gold hair and she was yelling at the beast.  
"Why won't you listen to me? Don't you know who I am?" She was yelling.  
"She's going to get herself killed." Link said.  
"We have to help!" Ganon said and he ran out the bushes.  
He ran over and punched the beast, scaring the girl and making her scream; The beast turned to Ganon when a small rock hit it in the head, it then turned to Link and roared. Ganon cloaked his fist in the purple flames and punched the beast in the face, as the beast regained its stance its' eyes flickered from the angry yellow eyes to the steely blue eyes before retreating into the words. The two high-fived each-other before turning to girl.  
"Are you okay mi-?" Link was saying before the sight shocked him.  
"You're..." Ganon was saying, almost speechless.  
"Hm? Are you so shocked to see me? That's fine, though I must thank you for saving me." She said smiling, "I am princess Zelda of Hyrule, and who may you two be?"

**This project won't start for a while as I said or it may even be updated if I feel like adding to it sooner than expected so please if you wish to read more of this story do the thing! The thing with the follow or favourite or whatever and thank you for reading ^.^ Please tell me what you think of the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2-Princess

**This is the first chapter of a series that will start at some-point so whenever you read this there may or may not be a chapter 2, that is because I am currently writing a series called Smash On! And this is a project scheduled for when I have finished that. I would like to say here and now that I own none of the characters or The Legend Of Zelda, they all belong to Nintendo. Enjoy  
**

"P-princess Zelda?" Link stuttered in shock.  
"Ah yes, I know how amazing it must be for commoners like you to be graced by my presence." She said snootily.  
"Yes, amazing, I feel something warm and fuzzy inside." Ganon said sarcastically, "Come on Link, the princess is safe and what not, we're heroes now let's be on our merry way."  
"W-wait Ganon!" Link whined as he ran over to his brother, "Shouldn't we take her back to mum? She might lose her job otherwise." He whispered.  
"But we're not meant to know mum either Link? She'll lose her job either way." Ganon whispered back.  
"Well we could at least attempt to lead her back to the house." Link begged.  
"Link, I don't want to waste a day with this girl just because you have a crush on her." Ganon whispered angrily.  
"It's rude to whisper you know, as your princess I command that you inform me of your conversation." Zelda ordered.  
"Oh of course, my apologies m'lady." Ganon sarcastically replied with a slight tone of anger, "While we're at it how about we finely roast you a delicious meal, Link quick quick fetch the princess a beverage too!"  
Ganon grabbed Link by the shirt as the boy was about to run off and do as he's told.  
"Who do you think you are?" Zelda said, shocked by Ganon's rudeness, "What gives someone like you to treat me in such a manner?"  
"And what gives you the right to command us around, five seconds after meeting us and after WE saved your life." Ganon snapped back.  
"Oh, you think you saved me, boys like you are cute. I could have handled that simple beast myself." Zelda replied quickly, her superior tone still in place and not even the slightest hint of anger.  
"Of course you could have, a pampered princess like yourself with daily protection could easily have handled the beast...Easily have handled that little face of your torn to pieces, much like what your knights do to anyone not human."  
Zelda's eyes twitched a little, she opened her mouth and then closed it before biting her lip and then opening her mouth once more.  
"You dare accuse my kingdom of such discrimination...You, you, you're such a uneducated street rat!" Zelda barked, pulling out a small dagger from her shoes.  
"I don't care if you're a girl, you just make me furious!" Ganon said back, clenching his fist and letting it be surrounded in small purple flames.  
Link glanced back and forth between his brother and the princess, he didn't quite now what to do. He didn't want to fight Ganon, after all they were brothers and harming Zelda would mean big trouble for the two and Impa.  
"Hey, hey come on now let's not fight." Link said running between the two, "I mean after all we wouldn't want an entire army to harm our Family right Ganon? And surely you don't want to prove him right and harm a Gerudo right p-princess?"  
The two stared at each-other and glanced back at Link, they both sighed as Ganon let the flames die and Zelda sheathed the dagger.  
"That's good, very good." Link said happily, "So princess Zelda, may I ask if you would let us take you to safety?"  
"No thank you, my carer Impa should find me soon enough once she has finished her cleaning. And thank you, Link was it? At least there are some gentlemen out here in the wild." Zelda said, taking an aggressive tone at the end.  
Ganon simply sighed and turned away. And lay back against a tree his eyes shut.  
"Well we can't leave the stupid princess here regardless of how annoying she may be, her carer will be here soon enough, I imagine she may be looking for her right now." Ganon said.  
"Thanks bro." Link said, hugging his older brother.  
"Don't sweat it bro, you owe me though." Ganon sighed as he hugged his brother back, "But you're the one looking after her, I'm here for you and she could die here for all I care." He looked back up at her, his yellow eyes glaring at her.  
She glared back with her blue eyes, tightened her fists and sat down in the grass.  
"Likewise, I don't care for you ginger. However your brother seems to be more acquainted with the way this world works." She answered back.  
Link came over and sat back down with Zelda, he could feel something pump hard in his chest and he begged his body that he didn't show any obvious signs of embarrassment; however, the princess seemed to smile at him and despite the up-tight attitude and her mean treatment of Ganon she didn't seem all too bad, she coughed a little, obviously fake.  
"Oh, so how-come you're out here today princess? Don't you usually stay in the castle?" Link questioned politely.  
"Well you see my father and mother had guests over today, they say he is someone so important that even I can't meet him." Zelda explained, "So Impa decided to bring me out to the country would be a good move."  
"Country? You're less than ten miles from the town centre!" Ganon laughed, amazed by the girl.  
"Hm, weren't you going to stay silent boy?" Zelda said with a smirk.  
Ganon blushed slightly and began to mutter something before resting his eyes once more.  
"Anyway as mentioned earlier Impa told me to wait outside while she had some cleaning to do and so, rather than get bored I came to explore."  
"Princess-"  
"Zelda, you may call me Zelda." She said kindly.  
"Oh, t-thank you. Zelda, don't you think you should have waited outside for your carer?" Link asked.  
"Well, I didn't wish to get in Impa's way while she cleaned and I know she'll find me easily. We play hide and seek in the castle often and she never fails to find me." Zelda explained.  
"Well that may be true, but that's only because there are a set amount of known hiding spots." Link said casually.  
"Hm?"  
Ganon looked up smirking.  
"Well in a castle there can only be so many spots in which you can hide due to the structure of the building, then additional ones added for things like chests and other furniture. How long has Impa been looking after you?"  
"Since I was born." Zelda answered, a little amazed.  
"Well from the size of your castle then she must have checked at least every possible hiding spot at least once." Link said.  
"Impossible, you reached that conclusion based off small facts."  
"That's my Link for you, he has a knack for seeing things and he's rather smart. Bet you didn't think of that eh princess?" Ganon chuckled.  
"Well, actually I came to that conclusion two years ago." Zelda replied angrily before turning back to Link, "I've just never seen someone do it so quickly, Impa said I have a really strong gift of wisdom and intellect but yours is astounding Link."  
"Well, like my brother said, a-and my mum says it's like I have the knowledge of hundreds of people stored in me." Link laughed modestly, "But back to the point, in a forest like this there are many, many more places to hide and Impa won't know where you are hiding due to a lack of exploration."  
"Well that's why I have only wandered so far Link, so she'll have a much higher chance of finding me." Zelda said, she turned to Ganon, "Follow all that?"  
"Hah, I've been with Link for years now...He's only a little smarter than me." Ganon said angrily.  
"I disagree on the 'little' part." Zelda said, "So Link, what's your mother like?"  
"Oh, she's really protecting and strict but she really loves us and she's kind too!" Link replied happily.  
"That sounds like my Impa," Ganon cringed and even Link felt somewhat angry, "I suppose Impa's been more of a mum to me than my own."  
"What do you mean?" Link asked.  
"My mum, the queen, she's always so busy and well Impa's been looking after me since I was born...I'm sorry, a princess can't act like this." Zelda apologised.  
"Oh no no, it's okay, I mean we're all allowed to cry at some point right." Link said.  
"I'm not crying!" Zelda snapped, "Royals don't cry!"  
"I-I'm sorry." Link stuttered.  
"No, no, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry too."  
"Hey, do you want to play a game?" Link asked.  
"Sure!" Zelda answered happily.  
The two began to run around the small opening happily playing tag as Ganon began to drift off to sleep. After a while of playing the two children rested on the grass once more.  
"That was fun." Link said.  
"Mhmm, it was, thank you." Zelda replied, "Hey, how-come your brother hates me so much?"  
"I don't really know, he's never really liked the royal family growing up. I think it has something to do with before we were adopted." Link explained.  
"You were both adopted?"  
"Mhmm, we lived in a little desert town years ago and Ganon's always been super strong and protected me when we were little and even when I was four I could make simple plans and such. Well one day some goblins came into town and ransacked the place, Ganon had to carry me to safety. We had no-where to go and no food to eat, we walked and he carried me for two months with no food when finally we made it to a little town not far from here...There our mum found us and she took us in."  
"I'm so sorry to hear that, it sounded really scary." Zelda said carefully.  
"I can't remember much of it because I was so young, but Ganon remembers it all." Link said, "I think he doesn't like royals because there were no knights to save us and throughout the towns he said there was no support whatsoever off the king and his money; that's why we want to be knights, so we can protect Hyrule and make it so kids like us never happen again." Link said sadly, sniffling a little.  
"Oh, Link." Zelda said sympathetically, handing him a tissue.  
"Thanks." Link said, wiping his eyes,  
"No no, thank you." Zelda replied.  
"For what?" Link asked.  
"Well, for being my friend today. Apart from Impa I really don't have anyone else in my life, but today you and your brother saved me and you've kept me company...You think you could apologise to Ganon for me? I, I really act stupid when I first meet people, I get really nervous."  
"That's understandable, I mean I still feel pretty shy around you. And even if you weren't the pirncess Ganon would give you a rough time, he doesn't trust new people easily." Link said.  
"Thank you Link." Zelda said, giving him a gentle hug before pulling back.  
"I-I, thank you." Link burst out.  
"You're welcome." Zelda giggled.  
"Honestly, you two are loud." Ganon yawned as he woke up, "You think a princess would be more quiet."  
"Hm, and you think a boy would be more gentlemanly." She answered back.  
"Show's how much 'wisdom' you have." Ganon chuckled as he got up and stretched.  
The group heard a loud howl come from nearby, followed by a second howl as the bushed began to shake wildly around them; out of the bushes came the creature from before, followed by a friend. They were growling loudly and putting their sharp teeth on show, their long furry ferret-like bodies were covered in red fur and they had long black claws. One dived at Link and Zelda but Ganon ran over and punched it, sending it into a tree when suddenly another one tackled him to the ground.  
"Ganon!" Link yelled as he grabbed some stones but the other beast had recovered and now got in the way between the two.  
Ganondorf was pushing the beasts heavy arms away with all his might, sweating a little beneath the weight of the creature; he kicked his feet up and sent the best back a little before it got back up and circled Ganon.  
"I'm fine, you can handle that one right?" He asked cockily.  
"I feel like you're challenging me bro." Link said as he threw a rock at the beast, only for it to shrug off the blow.  
The beast lunged at Link and Zelda, he grabbed her hand and they rolled out the way, he tossed another stone and hit it perfectly in the eye. The creature screeched and jumped at Link in anger, whacking him across the face and sending the boy spinning to the ground unconscious; Zelda leapt in and stabbed the beast in the arm, then pulled the dagger and out, deftly dodging its' arm and opening her palm. There was a small flash of light as the beast was pushed back, it growled and jumped back at her but she dodged it again.  
"Don't take me lightly!" She yelled.  
Ganondorf was beating down on the monster, dodging one of its' attack and elbowing it in the chest; the creature bounced back and slashed out, Ganon just dodged it but he was cut and he bumped back into Zelda.  
"Watch it!" He groaned.  
"Why don't you?" She snapped back.  
As the beast slashed forwards at her she erected a small wall of light which blocked the attack, Gannon slammed his fist into his shadow and a long shadow arm stretched out of the ground with a fist and hit the other creature across the face.  
"Shadow magic? Suiting for a brute like yourself." She yelled as she went on the offence.  
"Hm, thanks, being a brute simply means I'm strong!" Ganon huffed as he tossed the other creature into a tree, "I don't know much about magic but you're too snobby to use something pure like light."  
"Too snobby?" Zelda yelled angrily, "Oh, you are something else, you stupid stupid boy!"  
"Idiot princess!"  
"Filthy peasant!"  
"Blonde tyrant!"  
"Ginger beast!"  
The two had stopped fighting the beasts and were now pushing hands against each-other, head to head and gritting their teeth. Ganon was easily pushing her down but she fought back, surrounding her hands in light. The two monsters leapt at them, growling loudly.  
"Shut up!" They both yelled, smacking the creatures away with little magic.  
Ganon began to pant heavily and Zelda flapped her hands around to relieve the pain from her clash, they glared at each-other as they do.  
"Heh, that magic draining you?" She asked cockily.  
"Not as much as you actually moving is." He retorted.  
Link weakly pushed himself off the ground, watching as the two bumped into each-other and fumbled around yet they successfully beat off the monsters; he bit his lip as his body felt numb from fainting and his head was ringing, their bickering didn't help much either. He watched as Ganon used his fists and occasionally the dark flames to fight back and Zelda's quick strikes which did little damage. Suddenly an idea came to his mind.  
"You two work together!" He yelled.  
"What?" Zelda shouted back.  
"With her?" Ganon yelled.  
"Yes, you're too sluggish to hit them critically and Zelda's blows are fast but weak. You can damage and she can cripple, I'll support!" Link yelled, giving Ganon a confident nod.  
He nodded back and smirked.  
"Okay, I'll trust you." He said, turning to the princess, "Can you get his legs for me?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it'll be easy for me, just be sure you can keep up." She replied.  
She ran at the creature and dodged its' mighty claws, stabbing it in one leg causing it to roar out in pain; Ganon dived in and smacked it across the face, it stumbled a little but it karate chopped down. Link threw a stone at the arm causing it to flinch, Zelda followed up and stabbed it in the neck; she jumped back making a triangle of light by tracing the shape with her hand and then tapping Ganon. The boys' arm became cloaked in a glowing light, he felt a rush in his body and a surge of power. He began to chuckle as he stared at it.  
"Just go." She sighed.  
"Don't tell me what to do girl." He yelled.  
Dark flames spiralled around the arm of light like a drill and thrust his arm forwards at the monster, it also went to slash forward but Link ran in and pushed the furry arm upwards as Ganon rammed his arm through the creatures chest and then pulled out. The monster fell with a thud and Ganon fell to his kness, Zelda began to pant and Link still felt numb. The second monster jumped forwards at them when suddenly someone jumped out the bushes and hit it into a tree; as it got itself up a knife was quickly thrown into its' head and it fell swiftly. The three children looked up to see a cross looking Impa staring at them.  
"Impa!" Zelda said happily, running to hug her.  
"Princess! I'm glad to see you're safe, please don't ever run off like that again, are you hurt?" Impa asked worriedly, inspecting the girl all over.  
"I'm fine, I could have handled those creatures easily but these two boys insisted on dragging me down with their help." Zelda said.  
"Stupid lying, lousy royal." Ganon muttered.  
Impa stared at her boys, glancing between them and giving them an apologetic look, which they knew meant they'd speak later. They smiled at her when Link decided to help out.  
"Wow Zelda, so this is the Impa you've been telling us about? She's so strong!" Link acted excitedly.  
"Mhmm, I told you so, though I could of handled them." Zelda replied happily.  
"I'm sure you could have princess, we should be getting you to the castle now then for safety."  
"Can I say goodbye to my new friends?" Zelda asked politely.  
"Hm?" Impa said, looking up at the boys, "Sure princess."  
"Thank you." Zelda said, she walked over to Link happily and held his hand, "It's been really good playing with you today Link, hopefully I may see you again someday or you could come up to the castle and we could play chess, I bet you'd be a really good battle!" She said excitedly.  
"Mhmm, I'd do my best anyway, though I think you'd destroy me." Link laughed.  
Zelda then let go of his hand a turned to Ganon, she puffed her cheeks out and turned away with her eyes shut, with a 'hmph' noise; the Gerudo boy shrugged it off when suddenly a hand was stretched out to him.  
"You should come up to the castle too sometime, it'd be good for you to see your place idiot...Good luck becoming a knight, I can't wait to see you two change Hyrule." She said turning away from him after a quick hand-shake.  
"Whatever." Ganon said, acting uninterested, "G-get back to your stinking castle safely, okay?"  
Impa began to lead the blonde haired girl away from the boys, giving them a signal to get back to the house; they nodded in understanding and slowly crept behind the two as they followed them towards the house.

Dusk was coming in painting the sky orange, with a giant golden blob of a sun resting behind the hills in the distance. Zelda listened to the trot of the horses on the carriage Impa drove as the slowly made their way back towards the castle. The road was a little bumpy but the cushioned seats made things much more relaxing and comfortable, so much so she decided to converse with Impa.  
"Impa...I'm sorry, for making you worried today." Zelda said suddenly.  
"It's fine princess, you rarely leave the castle so I'm glad you explored, but please don't ever run off on me like that again." Impa said comfortingly.  
"I won't, but please don't take it in the wrong way. I was apologising for making you worried but not for running off." Zelda continued.  
Impa gave the girl a puzzled looking, prompting the girl to continue speaking.  
"Well if I hadn't ran off then I wouldn't have met Link and Ganon...And that's not something I could apologise for." Zelda continued apologetically.  
"Oh princess." Impa said happily, thinking of her children fondly, "That makes me so happy you don't even know."  
"Yay! Impa's happy!" Zelda cheered.  
"Ahem...About you telling your father I had, misplaced you today..." Impa said nervously.  
"Don't worry I won't say a word." Zelda replied.  
"Thank you princess." Impa sighed in relief.

The two boys rested on their couch, the fire was burning brightly giving light to the dim room, the light of the moon illuminated the kitchen behind them. They were both pretty tired and battered from the days main event, Ganondorf was just about keeping his eyes open while Link could barely find the energy to speak; after repositioning himself he smiled.  
"I had fun today." He said peacefully.  
"Hmph, well I'm just glad I got to use my magic in a fight. It'll be good practice for the future and I got a feel for my style too." Ganon said back, his eyes closed and hands behind his head, "You know, that princess isn't as bad I fought."  
"Really?" Link asked excitedly.  
"Don't get too excited bro, she's still pretty damn annoying and insufferable...But all in all, not too bad. Shame you won't be able to see her again."  
"Well, actually I have a plan. We'll undoubtedly see her again and we'll gain access to knight school early.  
"Oh come on bro, I know you're smart but you're not that good." Ganon chuckled.  
"You'll see Ganon, you'll see." Link laughed back.  
Impa walked in the house and sat down on the couch with Link, she smiled but then her eyes grew angry.  
"What were you two thinking? Fighting those things like that? First Zelda vanished and then you two leave the house!" She yelled.  
"We're sorry mum, but we couldn't not save her." Link replied.  
"I know that, but you shouldn't have risked yourselves like that! I don't want to lose you." Impa continued to scold.  
"I know, I know...But nothing can stop me and Ganon." Link said excitedly.  
"Oh yes...Ganon...You can use magic?" Impa said, standing up and walking over to him.  
"Mhmm, it came to me a couple of days ago at night, we've been practising with it." Ganon explained.  
"I see...Hmm, well I suppose that only makes you stronger and more appealing to the knights." Impa said.  
"Yeah! We're gonna do it mum!" Link cheered excitedly.  
"I know Link, you two fancy some soup?" Impa asked.  
"Sure!" The two said happily.

**Well look at that, two chapters in a row...Oh God am I actually going to make two running series? Well I'll do my best for you then, so tune in next friday for more Legend Of Zelda, Demise! **


	3. Chapter 3-Arrest

**I would like to say here and now that I own none of the characters or The Legend Of Zelda, they all belong to Nintendo. Enjoy  
Thank you for your reviews: SakuraDreamerz, Thehobkinauthor and Guest**

Link and Ganon headed down the dirt road towards the city, there was a cool gentle breeze blowing over the Hyrule fields as usual; the tall hills makes the hike into the city a bother for the two boys whenever they make a move yet for some reason they always feel a desire pulling them towards the city. Taking advantage of this feeling and the fact Impa barely scrapes enough money to look after them the boys took up the cult art of thievery over the years. This had gained them a rather negative reputation amongst the guards of Hyrule city, and the market stall owners, resulting in either a chase or a small brawl but to this very day they have never actually been caught. They overcame another large hill, casually making their way towards the city. Ganondorf was walking as calmly as he ever does, hands behind the head and large strides while on the other hand Link paced himself to keep close to Ganon rather than overtake him.  
"You know, you could tell me the plan you have." Ganon said, opening one eye and looking at his brother.  
"Oh, well its' the usual grab and run." Link replied now facing Ganon.  
"Hm? Then how-come you've had to make a plan? we normally wing it."  
"Well its' less of a plan and more of a script." Link replied.  
"A script? What, are we scamming these market people now? They kinda know our faces."  
"Well, you'll see...We'll need your magic too, the biggest and most flashy thing you can pull off."  
"Don't call me a master strategist here but wouldn't it be best to use little magic? We could all ready take on the small guards that come whenever we arrive, using all my magic in one blow seems like a bad idea." Ganon explained.  
"Well, once you use a small amount of magic to take out one guy they'll get the elites on us, so we need to take all five out at once." Link explained.  
"Oh, I see what you mean...Don't give the enemy time to call reinforcements!" Ganon said, cracking the knuckles in his small green hand.  
"Exactly, you know we've been robbing the market for two years now...ever wondered how-come they keep sending trainee's at us?" Link asked.  
"You're right, that is somewhat odd...by this point they should have at least sent some proper knights our way." Ganon said thinking to himself, "Didn't Impa mention how the king sends guards out oddly, mostly the elites and whenever they leave only half come back."  
"Yeah, I've been watching the guards leave whenever we play in the forest. Always the best ones leave for long periods of time, leaving mostly trainees at the base."  
"I wonder why that is...We're not at war are we?" Ganon asked.  
"No, either Impa would have told us or I would know, I am the only one who can read out of us two."  
"Reading isn't important, especially in the route we're going down."  
"You don't need to read anyway, because I'll read for you bro."  
"Hm, yeah. And I'll come bring you a change of sheets whenever you wet the beds in the guards housing." Ganon laughed as he ran off.  
"Hey! You said you wouldn't mention that!" Link yelled as he ran after him, "I don't even do that any-more!"  
The two boy stopped their laughter as they came to the top of the hill, looking down at the castle town not far off in the distance, the market looked extremely busy as ever and would be easy to slip through a crowd like that. Link felt someone tap his shoulder and then grab him, pulling him into some bushes.  
"Shh!" Ganon hissed as Link went to moan.  
They sat in the bushes for at least ten minutes when they could hear the sound of many trotting hooves come closer. They looked up out of the cover of the bush to see a huge convoy of Hyrulian knights make their way past, their shinning silver arm reflecting light and putting the boys in a dream-like state of awe. Their many swords and arrows, barrels of food and wagons creating a thunderous noise as they rolled onwards. Two knights following up behind the convoy were deep in conversation, both looking very important.  
"Listen sir, I know the king sent us but have you heard what the other guards have said about that place? It's a death trap!" A slightly-lesser looking knight said (B).  
"Silence! We follow the divine kings orders until death, we knights have had the proud task of protecting Hyrule and exploring dungeons left to us for hundreds of years now. If we don't clear this dungeon we bring shame on our ancestors!" The more important knight replied harshly (A).  
"But sir! Haven't you heard what the other knights have said? There are demons in that dungeon and a swordsman we could never imagine beating! Even worse is the phoenix residing in it!" Knight B said with a scared tone.  
"You listen to me now, you are a knight of Hyrule! You will go to this dungeon and you will help conquer it, you understand?" Knight A spat, poking knight B.  
"Yes sir...Wait, don't you remember when Miss Impa came back from that dungeon? She said to the king we should never tackle it, surely that's even more of a sign we should just camp around a few days and then-"  
"Impa was a weak wrench who got demoted after her quotes, the dumb sheikah got demoted to the princess' carer after speaking out of turn...And if you want me to help you when a 'demon' grabs you, you better follow your orders!" Knight A said, taking care to find enjoyment with his powerful tone.  
"Y-yes sir!" Knight B replied worried as he scurried up towards the rest of the convoy.  
The two boys glared at knight A through the bushes, furious with his words and abusive language towards their mother. Knight A turned around and stared directly at the bush were the two boys hid, his eyes full of a curiosity and suspicion. He drew his bow and arrow and fired a shot straight into the bush, watching meticulously for even the slightest shake that seemed, odd. After staring at it for a couple of seconds he turned around and followed the convoy. Once they were out of sight Ganon and Link rolled out the bushes, the arrow shallowly stabbed into this right hand and his left cradling the burst of blood when they arrow hit, as to not make their presence known. Ganon tugged the arrow out of his hand with a groan, clutching his hand tightly.  
"That horrid, evil GAH!" Ganon roared through gritted teeth, biting his lips when he wanted to test any curse words.  
Link ripped off some of his clothing and wrapped a make-shift bandage around his brother's wounded hand, looking at him worriedly.  
"That arrow was coming towards me, you didn't have to block it." Link said sadly, tightening the bandage.  
"Heh, my skin's tougher than yours. It'd gone right through your soft hand and splatted blood anywhere, I just have to thank you for already covering my mouth when he was talking about mum." Ganon said, groaning as Link pulled on the bandage.  
"I don't like that guy, he's not a knight." Link said coldly.  
"No Link he's a knight, a patriotic knight. Blinded by a foolish history of lies." Ganon said.  
"Trying to sound poetic?" Link teased, pulling on the bandage a little.  
"Ouch, you son of a, gah." Ganon moaned as Link began to walk onwards.  
"How did you even know they were coming?"  
"Beats me, I suppose I just heard them." Ganon replied.  
"Well you've always had strong senses, but that hearing is ridiculous."  
"It's not like I picked up on certain voices, those horses are loud."  
"I guess. Did you hear that though, a dungeon?"  
"Yeah. That explains were the king's forces have been going all this time."  
"My suspicions were true then, I'm glad."  
"You had an idea?"  
"Yeah, I mean why else would they go out in convoys if not for war? The only other threat that'd exist is a dungeon and a serious one at that."  
"You're right as always little bro, still it's hard to believe mum had difficulty with it."  
"I bet whoever completes that dungeon would rise in the ranks immensely." Link commented, putting his fist to his mouth, and then smirking widely, "Get your cloak on, we're about to go into town."

The two boys sat on a bench looking at the market, they were both wearing dark green cloaks with hoods as they watched passer-bys wander onwards with their day. Link looked at the routes available to him on the right, and then the ones for Ganon on the left; there were barrels and certainly weak stalls that would tip over easily if Ganon nudged them...But which one would they choose. He felt someone tap his leg.  
"We should grab some fruit, preferably." Ganon whispered.  
"Right, fruit...In that case we should hit the stall we hit the other week...But we'll go left this time." Link said.  
"Got it, want me to grab a box?"  
"Yeah, I'll back you up while we get through the crowd...just wait until we get out the market and then throw me the box, you'll have to handle the guards." Link said as he stood up.  
"Understood." Ganon replied.  
Link walked into the crowded market, he saw the fruit stall and hid behind a barrel opposite to the stall. He watched as Ganon slowly walked up to the stall, then when no-one was looking grabbed a while box of apples and started to run.  
"Oi! Not again you wretched kid!" The store-keeper yelled as he leapt over the stall just about.  
Link burst out the shadows, and threw a cloud of dust in the man's face as he followed after Ganon, the sound of the stall-keeper's cough getting weaker as they got further away.  
"Guards! Guards! It's those kids again! Somebody get the guards!" He yelled furiously.  
Link smirked as he heard the shop-keeper's furious yells. They gained distance from the market and ran down a mostly empty road waiting for them was a row of guards all with angry and tired faces.  
"Okay lads! Today we get these miscreants!" He yelled.  
"Now." Link said.  
Ganon tossed Link the box of apples as he plunged his fist into his shadow, and then out of the shadows small hands made from darkness came flying out, they resembled that of a dragons, and were small in size. They made fists and hit the guards in the faces, knocking them over and then the shadows dragon claws gripped to their faces, the two boys ran past them as they thrashed about on the floor.  
"They can use magic!" One shouted.  
"Get help! Help!" Another one called.  
Link directed Ganon into an long, dark alleyway when suddenly at the end a knight blocked the exit.  
"They have knights stationed here still?" Ganon said, shocked.  
"Surrender now!" He yelled.  
Ganon turned around to find another knight blocking the other exit.  
"Shoot, Link!" Gannon yelled, slamming his arm on the wall and shadow squares ripped along the wall making a square pattern with green glowing patters, when it reached the guard a claw came out of the shadows.  
"That's forbidden twilight magic!" The guard yelled as he blocked the blow with his shield and then ran up at Ganon.  
He thrust his shield arm forwards and sent Ganon flying back, Link caught him just about when the other knight ran up at the boys. Link pushed Ganon up and then pushed off the closest walls and then rolled over the floor, pushing off the other wall and then thrusting his shoulder into the knight's armour, he winced in pain. The guard grabbed Link by the shirt and slammed him against the wall, he screamed in pain.  
"Link!" Ganon yelled desperately, going to jump at the knight when the shield knight pulled him back and pushed him against the wall, using the shield as a barrier.  
"Surrender!" He yelled.  
"We surrender!" Link shouted back.  
Ganon looked at him in surprise to see Link flash him a weak smirk.  
"You are both under arrest, for theft of market goods and for the use of magic!" The knight said authoritatively.

Zelda was walking with her father towards the throne room, holding on tightly to his long red robe, her mother to her other side with a worried look on her face. She turned to look at her father's face, it was grim and also serious. She then looked at Impa worriedly, who then flashed her a sympathetic smile.  
"Daddy?" Zelda said nervously.  
"Yes princess?" The king said, not looking down at his daughter but dead centre forwards.  
"How-come you look so serious, it's scary."  
"I'm sorry princess." He sighed, "Today there was a thievery at the market...The culprits also met a certain criteria which requires them to come to me."  
Impa looked forwards with a concerned face, a slight voice whispering in the back of her mind words she wished not to hear.  
"Thieves? Don't they normally just go to the stocks daddy?" Zelda asked, slightly curious about what made them so special.  
"Yes princess, but these thieves are special...you know how gifted you are?" The queen said.  
"Mhmm, my magic right?" Zelda asked happily.  
"Yes, you're magic." The kind said grimly, "Well as you know, magic is dangerous unless used correctly, so it is illegal in the Hyrule fields region were we live...As to protect us."  
"I see, so these thieves used illegal magic." Zelda said.  
"Not just that princess, one of them used a rare, forbidden magic...The magic of twilight." The king said.  
"And we're not sure whether the other one can use magic." The queen added.  
"Zelda, you may not like watching daddy...Discipline these thieves. But I do it to keep you safe, imagine if these thieves wanted more than simple market treats."  
"I know daddy, I understand...When I become queen I must be both as kind as mommy and responsible as you." Zelda said happily.  
Impa flashed angry eyes at the king and queen, biting her lip at their lies. She looked at Zelda sympathetically once more as they approached the large door to enter the throne-room. The king pushed the mighty doors open revealing an extremely large froom built from blue stone; their was plants wrapped around the columns scattered around the enormous room. There was a long red carpet that lead up to three large chairs and on the way to those chairs were four figures. Two knights with swords resting above the necks of two smaller figures, one had long ginger hair and the other puffy blonde hair with a swept fringe and ponytail. Impa stared at the two figures and felt her heart drop, she knew who they were even without looking at their faces. Zelda covered her mouth to hide a gasp, recognising the two figures also. The king stared in shock at the two boy as he paced forwards, past the knights and stared down at the two boys.  
"They're-they're children!" He said, looking at the guards confused.  
"Yes sir, I'm afraid so...Do not take them lightly, the Gerudo child is strong and a user of twilight and the other is smart and quick." The knight explained.  
"Thanks, though if you're trying to hit on me I'm twelve." Ganon moaned.  
"You're too cocky." Link whispered.  
"Says the ten year-old who's hopefully planned a way to get us arrested and discharged by royalty." Ganon hissed back.  
The rest of the royals walked past, Zelda looking at them worriedly as she took her seat and Impa just couldn't bring herself to look at them, kneeling down next to Zelda's throne. The king simply stared at the boys for a while, finding it difficult to say anything.  
"Hmmmm, how old are you boys?" He asked at last.  
"He's ten and I'm twelve." Ganon replied.  
"Twelve and already using twilight magic...Boy, you realise that is forbidden right?" The kind said.  
"Yeah I did, why is that so?" Ganon asked, glaring at the king.  
"Simply to protect my kingdom, if magic was used freely like today imagine what capable thieves could do with it."  
"But we are capable thieves sir, we've been stealing from the market for two years now, we have a reputation." Link said happily.  
The king glanced at the boy with surprise and then up to the knight.  
"Erm, it's true sir, we've had reports of two boys stealing for the past two years. But with the situation we're in...Trainees had to deal with them, and he didn't display magic until today." The knight explained.  
"I see so you boys are already morally, corrupt. Your mothers must be an awful women, and shame on your fathers." The king said disgusted by what he was hearing.  
"We're adopted sir, so we're brothers. So you mean 'your mother' and also our mother is a wonderful woman." Link said.  
Impa looked up at the boy with both fear and shame.  
"Ten years old or not, you speak out of turn boy." The king signalled and the guard kicked Link hard.  
"Link!" Ganon growled as he looked at guard.  
Zelda clenched her fists and glanced at her father and then worriedly back to Link.  
"Well, these boys have already lost a path in their life...And also the Gerudo's a magic user. I have no choice but to sentence them to immediate execution." The king said grimly.  
The two knights raised their swords when Impa dived forwards, pushing the two knights down and stealing their swords.  
"Impa!" The king yelled.  
"Please your Majesty, I beg of you to forgive these children!" Impa cried.  
"Impa, what connection to these children do you have?" The king asked furiously.  
"They are orphans I saved years ago, I've been raising them like my own children, please." Impa begged.  
"You spent time with other children, knowing you're only to spend time with Zelda? I should have you executed too for disobedience and raising such wretched children!" The king yelled.  
"Please father!" Zelda said, standing up and running in front off Impa, "Don't kill miss Impa, or Link or even Ganon!"  
"Zelda, you know them too?" The king asked.  
"I met them last week when Impa took me out the castle while you were having a meeting." Zelda explained.  
"I see. My daughter, I warned you that would not like what you see." The king replied.  
"No father please!" Zelda began to beg.  
"Excuse me, your Majesty?" Link yelled.  
"What is it boy?" The king asked impatiently.  
"What was that meeting about?"  
"What?"  
"What was that meeting about, the one you had when we met Zelda." Link explained.  
"How dare you, that is none of your business!" The king roared.  
"Is it to do with the impossible dungeon?" Ganon asked.  
"That is secret information, how did you two obtain that?" The king yelled.  
"The convoy that left this morning, there was an important looking knight scolding a lower-ranking knight for trying to get out of it." Link explained.  
"Regardless, it doesn't matter here-"  
"It does your Majesty, it does." Link interrupted, "Because if you kill me and Ganon no one will ever clear that dungeon."  
"Are you implying that you could actually conquer a dungeon at your age?" The king asked, almost laughing.  
"Implying?" Link asked Ganon.  
"Saying that." Ganon replied.  
"Oh. Yes, we can." Link said to the king.  
"Foolish children, that is simply impossible!" The king laughed.  
"So is banning magic." Link said, "Something you can't control can't be banned. Zelda do you really think he banned magic because of safety for his kingdom, and rarely sees you because he's too busy?" Link questioned.  
"I, no...It doesn't seem that way." Zelda said sadly.  
"Zelda." The queen said softly.  
"You have that law in place and rarely spend time with her because you're scared of magic, someone like you with power-"  
"Who has no actual power at all is a valuable target for those who do have power." Ganon continued.  
"You boys." The king said coldly, "Fine! Go and finish the dungeon, my men shall escort you and when they bring you tiny bones back I shall celebrate!" The king roared.  
"No." Impa said horrified.  
"Father, please." Zelda said.  
"They asked for this Zelda! After this you can go to your room and Impa, as for you-"  
"As for you nothing." Ganon interrupted, "If we clear that dungeon, bring back its' treasure for you then Impa faces no punishment for any of us."  
"Agreed." The king said with a smirk, "When my convoy returns in a week, and they do not carry the treasure they sought then I shall execute Impa myself."  
"Mum?" Link said looking at Impa, "I'm sorry."  
"Link..." Impa said, coming over and hugging the children, "Ganon...Please, come home safe, please."  
"I promise we will." Ganon said.  
"Promise." Link added.

It was night time by the two boys were about to leave with a knight, there were three horses in the open grounds of the castle. Their strong visible breath in the cold night gave the boys a feeling of adventure and happiness despite their current situation; the knight lead them over to two of the smaller horses and helped them climb up on each one.  
"Gerudo boy, the horse you ride is Epona. She's fairly young and tamed well, she shouldn't have any problem with you." The knight explained.  
"Epona...Good girl." Ganon said softly, stroking the horses mane.  
"Link, your horse is called Gerdo. We found her in the Gerudo desert and as such we gave her a similar name."  
"Thanks, okay Gerdo, we'll be great friends!" Link said happily, hugging his horses' neck.  
As the knight hopped on his a small girl wandered up to the trio.  
"Hi Zelda." Link said happily.  
"Why." She said sadly.  
"Hm?"  
"Why did you do this Link? Didn't you want to be knights?" She yelled worriedly.  
"We will become knights, the best knights...This was the only way." Link replied.  
"Listen." Ganon sighed, "Use that 'wisdom' of yours, even I have it figured out. We don't want to have to wait six to eight years to become knights, we want to be the best knights in Hyrule history. What better way than being both the youngest knights ever?" Ganon explained.  
"B-but you'll get yourselves killed! Impa, who uses water magic, couldn't even douse the flames of the phoenix in that dungeon! A-and the demons and the swordsman too, please Link, Ganon I'll help you get out but reconsider!" Zelda begged.  
"We can't, we're going now." Link gave a sympathetic look.  
"We're going now! Hragh!" The knight yelled as his horse begin to ride off.  
"Groooah!" Gannon yelled.  
"Hyarrgh!" Link yelled after as all three horses rode out of the castle.  
Zelda stared in their direction, watching as they disappeared out of sight.  
"Stupid Link...And that stupid Ganon too." She said quietly before heading into the castle.  
An idea suddenly popped into her head...Something she truly believes in.

**So please tune in next Friday when Link and Ganondorf tackle their first dungeon! The story takes a massive leap from there as the wheels of destiny start to turn! Hope you enjoy it and that you'll tune in next week.**


	4. Chapter 4-General Zoro and the mountain

**I own none of the characters featured in this story, they all belong to Nintendo and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter of the story.  
**

The sun shone down brightly upon the forest, the rays breaking through the leaves in the trees and there was no wind. The forest was mostly quiet except for the trotting of the three horses that made their way towards the convoy. The knight lead the way with the two boys following behind closely, Link was resting his head on Gerdo's long neck and his arms hung limply, bobbing up and down in rhythm with the horse's muscles. Ganon smiled as he watched his brother sleep peacefully upon the horse, he then looked forwards at the Knight.  
"Excuse me." Ganon said loudly.  
"Keep your yap shut boy." The knight replied.  
"Please come on sir, I'm twelve, at least let me ask some questions." Ganon asked.  
"Regardless your actions and manner towards the king are very disappointing and can not be tolerated, as such I do not tolerate you."  
"Well If my brother and I are to beat this dungeon don't you think we should learn some things about it, like your history with it?"  
"As I said boy, I do not tolerate you." The knight said harshly.  
"We are in shadows." Ganon said coldly, "The area in which Twilight is at it's best."  
"..." The knight cleared his throat, "Don't try and threaten me boy, but I'll admit it. I do like you two kids, you certainly have some back-bone. Which makes me question, you two acted very smart, 'specially that Link kid, so why would you show magic and get arrested rather than try out for knight's in a couple of years...I heard ya's say to the princess you two wanted to be knights."  
"Because then we won't be a team, we want to be Hyrule's greatest together. And we don't want to burden the other with waiting...So he came up with this plan, I don't know how but he must have been observing the knight's a lot to come to the conclusion about the dungeon." Ganon explained.  
"Heh, who know's maybe you two will be Hyrule's greatest, I know I couldn't come up with that stuff even now." The knight laughed.  
"You seem a lot more comfortable and accepting." Ganon commented.  
"Ah well, you kids have probably been through a lot, so I figured I may as well be kind. And you also challenged me, the knight you lost to last time, to a rematch essentially. I like cocky people like you." The knight laughed, "I'm Mick, good to meet you."  
"Well, you know the both of us, but I may as well say I'm Ganondorf."  
"So you want to know about this dungeon then?" Mick asked, "Well eight years ago the knight's were on another exploration with captain Impa and well she managed to open the door to the dungeon she found; however, while she was in there she faced two major problems, a phoenix and a swordsman. When she returned she advised the king to forget the dungeon however enticed by the thought of treasure he demoted Impa so she couldn't interfere with the knights he would send to the dungeon. Recently however the door has sealed itself tight shut and no-one can get it open, hence why we go in convoys now you see?"  
"Yeah, I can see...So it just shut itself?"  
"Yeah, just like magic. Luckily we have you now with your magic, hopefully you can crank it open." Mick said hopefully.  
"Yeah, I hope so." Ganon replied, "Hey Mick, there was this important looking knight leading the convoy recently."  
"Oh you mean general Zoro? Can't say I like the guy too much, most of us are here to protect our families, well I am, but some people like him are here to 'fight for Hyrule' and would happily slaughter anyone who isn't human. Rumors say he's only where he is because he killed ten Zora champion knights, so the king hired him as he seemed good worth."  
"So he's a monster then."  
"Pretty much, I wouldn't say anything wise to him like you two did the king. The king has some morals, granted I would've decapitated you two if Link didn't suggest this, but the king's giving you this option as maybe there's a chance you'll live."  
"Even so, he's already got something for us if we fail." Ganon replied grimly.  
"Let's hope we don't get to that, anyway just don't act so cocky with Zoro, he will murder you and have it blamed on an accident." Mick warned.  
"Well then, I'll make sure to keep Link in check." Ganon said, "You think if we become knight's we'll keep these horses?"  
"Hey, if you become knights at this age I think the king will let you do anything." Mick laughed.  
"Ah, good. I feel a good bond between Epona and I." Ganon said happily, patting down the horse.  
There was a small moan as Linl stretched on his horse, he looked around sleepily and smiled.  
"Morning Ganon." He said quietly.  
"Morning Link." Ganon replied.  
"So, did you find anything out we need?" Link whispered.  
"Hey Mick, could you repeat what you told me to Link, he just woke up." Ganon asked.  
Mick did just that and told Link everything he had told Ganon, the Impa situation and about general Zoro.  
"Wow, that sounds like we'll have a hard time there...Oh nice to meet you Mick." Link said.  
"You too boy, hopefully you two will become knight's soon and maybe we'll fight alongside each-other." Mick laughed, "Then again, hopefully not." He said to himself quietly.  
"Hey Ganon, this phoenix thing, what do you reckon it is?" Link asked.  
"A phoenix...Link I don't think I need to teach you that." Ganon replied.  
"No no, phoenixes are mythical creatures. It's impossible for them to exist do what do you think it really is?"  
"Link, I use magic...I don't think anything can be 'mythical' at this point." Ganon laughed.  
"No, I still think it is...I mean think about it, why would some dungeon just seal off like that? I suppose phoenixes can use magic eh?"  
"Well yes, I would assume they could."  
"No but that doesn't make sense, they should be made from magic and then their 'rebirth' would simply be the broken magic reforming."  
"Link, what are you trying to say?" Ganon asked fed-up slightly.  
"I don't think we're exploring a dungeon." Link whispered.  
"What?" Ganon whispered back.  
"Boys." Mick yelled back, "We're here."

The three came into a small camp-site at the base of a rather large mountain in the middle of the forest; it was amazingly large and had trees growing all over it with huge branches and roots growing out of the stone. There were also large pillars built across the mansion, made from the same stone from the throne room and they had what looked like old, torches hung from them. At the very base of the mountain was a large door made from the blue stone with an odd looking symbol on it, what appeared to be wings an on top of them were four triangles set out to make one large triangle. Link and Ganon stared at the symbol as they felt themselves go speechless, something about that symbol felt special to them, something calling them...Like a dream.  
"Look sharp boys." Mick said, "The camps can be pretty rough."  
The boys looked around at the camp, there were multiple large tents set up and fires scattered all around. Stacks of swords and even a cannon, the scent of some sort of soup wafted through the air from the ration tent and there was a large queue of knights coming out from the tent. The knights around the site stared at the two boys curiously as they came through and headed towards a large tent. They halted their horses and jumped off, following Mick into the tent. In the tent was a tall man, dressed in heavy armour and short black hair; he had sharp eyes and was much more bulky than the Mick, who was a fully grown man.  
"Who said you could come into this tent?" General Zoro asked, "And who are those boys?"  
"Sir! I am sir Mick, sent here by the king with these two boys who are under-arrest for small theft and use of magic. They are here to help enter and clear the dungeon."  
"Clear the dungeon? I respect the king's wishes but does he wish to insult me so? Sending these, these street-rats here to do my job?" Zoro yelled.  
"Sir! With all respects it was the king's orders and they face execution if they fail; also they are miss Impa's children, do not underestimate them." Mick replied.  
"Do not speak to your higher like that knight!...So, you'e the wretched dog's children then eh? Heh, no wonder you are this way with a sheikah raising you." Zoro laughed.  
The two boys bit their lips and glared at him furiously, clenching their fists tightly.  
"Hm? Nothing? Just as cowardly as the wrench also...You boys must really like the sound of execution." He laughed, "Well then, the king's orders are final so how about we get you all suited up and then when you fail, I'll personally send you to the afterlife so the king may not have to dirty his divine hand."  
The two boys nodded. Mick then took them out of Zoro's tent and to the nearby armour tent.  
"You two okay?" He asked as he zipped up the tent.  
"That man is a monster." Link said.  
"I've never met someone who I wanted to beat more than the king until today." Ganon said through gritted teeth.  
"Easy now you two, I did warn you about general Zoro. Just be careful from this point on, now he know's you're death row prisoners he'll be more likely to kill you." Mick warned them, "So how about we get you two some armour on to act like proper knights, though I don't think we have a lot of stuff that'll fit you two."  
The three rummaged around the big tent, Link found some basic chain-mail to wear underneath his shirt and a long-sword he was just strong enough to carry, he also found a bow and arrow set he think he'd be able to carry around with him. Ganon found some gauntlets that fit as well as some chest armour, granted it would make him sluggish but it was protection at least.  
"Are you boys sure that's all you need?" Mick asked.  
"Yeah, I think armour is too restrictive." Link said.  
"I need to be a shield and a weapon, this armour will be good." Ganon added.  
"Well that's good an' all but Link you still need a shield, here take this wooden one." Mick said as he handed the boy a shield.  
Link nodded and then the two boys walked to opposite ends of the tent, Link started to slice out into the air yelling as he did and practised pulling his shield over his chest. Ganon took a boxing stance and started to beat the air, breathing quickly and getting used to the weight of the gauntlets. The two brothers nodded at each-other before walking out of the tent ant towards the mountain.

The mountain was a huge pile of old volcanic rock, there were buildings in ruin made from old blue stone much like the castle back at home. Weirdly enough plant-life had grown on the huge thing but they weren't ordinary in anyway, they were tall crimson trees with crimson leaves and black bark. Bushes that were a range of brown and red scattered all over the place, along the base of the mountain were lots of brown vines with crimson leaves. As the boys followed Mick they saw the weird way tunnels carved into the mountain, though they were mostly blocked off by piles of rubble, there was one tunnel at the very centre however which caught their eye. There was a huge blue stone arch-way with fantastic pillars which weirdly stood the passage of time with only the vines curling tightly around them. The same stone made a rather large door with odd carvings at the centre of the arch-way and standing there was Zoro. The man was looking angrily at the group and he had his hand firmly grasping the handle of his rapier.  
"You took your time, I thought you'd gone and run away." He said.  
"No no, we're fine doing this." Link answered back.  
"Shame." He said, slightly pulling out the rapier, "It would be so much fun to carve up those bodies."  
"I'd like to see you try." Ganon muttered.  
Zoro swiftly pulled out his rapier and pointed the tip at Ganon's throat.  
"Listen, I will not have some goblin desert rat mutter at me, understand?" Zoro hissed.  
Mick placed his shield between the tip and Ganon's throat.  
"S-sir, isn't it for the best that they try and open the door? I mean that is what the king ordered for them to do." He said nervously.  
"Tsk, sure yes. Go ahead and fail." Zoro laughed cockily.  
Link stared at the door intensely, the strange symbol resonated with his soul...He couldn't shake the feeling he'd seen it elsewhere. It was having a drawing effect on him, he wanted to touch it, feel it's warmth yet when he found himself placing his hand upon it the door was cold. The burning sense of longing grew larger and his throat went dry, he gulped.  
"Eh, Link. You 'ight kid?" Mick whispered leaning in close.  
"Y-yeah sorry, I can't really explain but something feels off about this." Link whispered back.  
Ganon stared at the door, he felt a small amount of nervous sweat roll down his face and he felt sick looking at it. Though one section of the symbol felt almost welcoming, the strangely made triangle at the bottom. It was suddenly when it hit him.  
"This is the symbol of the kingdom, and the Goddesses." Ganon said aloud.  
"Way to go genius." Zoro laughed.  
"Symbol of the kingdom? That would make this a temple." Link said.  
"What?" Zoro asked angrily, he was starting to get impatient.  
"I read it in one of Impa's books, ancient hyrulians used to mark their sacred temples with these symbols which means...This entrance is a puzzle." Link concluded.  
He started to scan around the door and the arch-way, nothing but blue stone and odd vines. This really hurt his head now, there were not even the slightest clues on how to open the door, no matter how much he racked his brain there was nothing; his body felt hot and he was overcome with a sudden wave of fear, he may have truly doomed Ganon and himself. This fear was immense as the idea of sudden death, and with Zoro it would be sudden, was too much for his young mind. He looked at Ganon with eyes full of panic and Ganon looked back confidently, there was some faith and pride in his eyes which was weird. Did he believe in Link? No matter what the case Link felt he had to do something, when he heard of soft voice in his head. It was a gentle, female, voice in a language unknown to him. It was strange, despite never hearing it before it felt familiar and he sort of grasped it.  
"Thy hand upon the door...the magic liquid oozes in thy hand." It rang.  
Link turned to the door and quickly placed his left hand on it, running it all over the stone frantically.  
"What the hell is he doing?" Zoro yelled, looking down angrily.  
"I-I'm sure he knows sir." Mick answered, trying to keep the general at bay.  
Link finally placed his hands on the odd-looking triangle, there was a small rumble and it spun upside down and out of the wall came a small, hollow triangular-prism. Link looked at it happily, he felt a great sense of relief as he got closer to opening the door. However this confidence started to fade as he realised he didn't quite know what to do next.  
"I...Hmmmm." He said to himself quietly.  
Ganon looked down and then around, he knew he couldn't do too much but he really wanted to help. It was then something struck him as odd. The crimson leaves on the trees and vines that were everywhere had a shiny, almost oily quality to them; curiously he ran his finger over one left and it felt very slippery and as he expected it was in fact covered in oil, he crushed it in his palm and upon opening his hand was covered in the sticky black liquid.  
"Link, the leaves here are almost made from oil." Ganon stated, passing his brother a few leaves.  
Link looked at the crimson things with wonder, Ganon had made a connection that he couldn't but what was it? Regardless he crushed the leaves above the hollow prism and watched as the slow black liquid oozed from his hands to fill it.  
"Great, you filled a collecting dish with oil. Genius." Zoro said sarcastically.  
Link imitated the words silently, mocking Zoro while he couldn't see and went back to thinking. It was great, he'd gotten this far but now he needed to push that extra bit further to solve it. He began to think about everything around him, where he was, what he had and then what could be in the future; it was then he began to see pieces of the puzzle and came to a conclusion.  
"This place, it's an old inactive volcano right?" Link asked.  
"Er, yeah. Believe so anywho." Mick replied.  
"And it's an old temple...In Impa's book they used to base a temple off of the different elements in magic, so-" Link said as he pulled out a knife and an arrow, "Oil is flammable and this place is an old volcano." Link said confidently, chipping the knife against the arrowhead so sparks flew down onto the oil.  
The flames burnt bright but the prism pulled back into the wall quickly and once inside the triangle turned right-side up once more, the carvings in the wall started to glow a bright red like magic and the door began to rumble, slowly if lifted off the floor and into the ceiling of the arch-way, opening up a long dark tunnel. Zoro gritted his teeth and cursed before turning around to the camp.  
"Men, here we stand with the door now open for us, you are all to stay here and if this door closes open it once more by filling the collecting dish with oil and then setting it ablaze." Zoro yelled.  
"The collecting dish is the weird triangle at the bottom, you have to press it an-" Link was saying before Zoro grabbed his collar and ragged him towards the tunnel, pushing him forwards into the darkness.  
Ganon bit his lip and clenched his fist, that man made him extremely angry, he made sure that he became between Link and the two knights and so the team walked into the dark pathway.

The four walls of the tunnel pushed them forwards, knowing full well there was only two ways they could go and they would surely not go back. The tunnel had barely any light and stretched deep into the mountain, the light of the entrance becoming smaller and small as they got deeper in. There was a sweltering heat inside the stone tunnel, Link felt the sweat drip down his head and run down the back of his neck. Zoro's hair was all wet and swept to the side, he looked extremely fatigued and was muttering curses; Mick was rubbing his bearded chin and wondering why he grew the damn thing. Meanwhile Ganon wasn't at all phased by the heat, being Gerudo in race made his body desensitised to the heat mostly and strolled strongly behind Link, smirking knowing about the situation Zoro must be in beneath all that armour. The group finally came to a point in which total darkness lay in front of them, the light from the entrance reached as far it could.  
"Someone run back and get us a torch, stupid to come this far without it." Zoro commanded.  
"No! We can't use a torch in here." Link said suddenly.  
"What was that brat?" Zoro snapped.  
"T-there are vines everywhere, you can her them hit the walls and when you stand on them. If you were to bring a torch in here you could burn us alive."  
Zoro started to grind his teeth furiously behind his lips; he hated every second of this. These brats who show up from nowhere and are able to solve such a now seemingly-childish and trivial problem while he was here for months trying multiple things. He felt an anger much like back then and without realising it he hand his hand on the handle of his weapon. He wanted to kill the scum bags. Mick stared at Zoro's hand in he darkness, concerned for the young boy's safety and his own life.  
"So what do we do 'ere then?" Mick said light-heartedly.  
He looked around and everyone seemed pretty much stuck except Link, who was running his hands along the walls around him.  
"Link?" Mick asked.  
"There has to be a switch around here or something...The ancient hyrulians would be in the same issue as us now so there must be some form of lighting they used." Link proposed, rummaging through the vines until he felt something odd.  
Link pushed down on the wall and there was sounds of clanking coming from all around, the mechanical buzz was everywhere and it was piercing. After a short while the leaves on the vines started to glow crimson, letting a soft row of red lights lead them forwards.  
"Oh 'eck, bit ominous ain't it?" Mick said.  
"Shut it. We have a job to do so just get on with it soldier." Zoro said coldly before continuing to advance.  
Mick frowned before following, Zoro shoved the two children ahead and gradually Link and Ganon caught a lead.  
"So a temple eh? These things are pretty old and boring right? I get the treasure aspect but I don't get why the king is after this one so much." Ganon whispered.  
"There's probably more to this than we know, I mean mum did get in here and knows of this place. Whatever she knows is important so we have to look out for it." Link whispered back.  
"And how do you know when you'll find it? Could be anything, old magic, a weapon, a monster."  
"I don't know but...Have you ever had this sudden feeling where all goes quiet, I don't get it myself bro but, you know?"  
"Weirdly enough, yeah I do." Ganon replied.  
"Whatever it is I feel like whenever we see it, we'll know what it is. I'm just worried about how we'll get to it, I mean, in all the books mum has it says there are traps and puzzles which require power, wisdom and courage to overcome. On top of that there are monsters and traps and there's meant to be-"  
"Link, easy now." Ganon interrupted his frantic younger sibling, "Just ignore those puzzle things, I have power, you have wisdom and as for courage well...I have that to cover for you."  
"Hey no fair! I'm plenty brave." Link whined.  
"Don't I know it, getting us arrested and almost killed." Ganon laughed.  
"We're still in that situation." Link laughed while smiling.  
Ahead was another old door, beaten by the ages and once more it had the odd triangle on it. Looking at it now Link noticed that it was one large triangle made from three smaller ones, he read about something like that in old myth books Impa had, but he couldn't remember it fully. He pressed his hand against it and the door raised up once more opening up a large room to them. The room was made from orange stone and had gold pillars erected here and there, torches burned brightly on the walls and above was a huge magic circle on the sealing, it gave out light to the entire room and made it seem like daytime inside.  
"Bit of a waste o' fuel ain't it, 'andles burnin' an' all?" Mick asked.  
"It does seem like a waste." Ganon added.  
Zoro tsked before looking around carefully, scanning each corner and noticing small perfectly round holes in a few places on the ceiling.  
"If torches are lit, it means someone has been here...And that magic circle must be relatively new. You can tell because of the wispy aura around it, it shows unsettled magic. Someone's in this temple besides us." Zoro said.  
Link would take notice of Zoro's terrifying statement if not for the fascination of the magic circle above, it was odd. Link had only seen a few magic circles in his life, whenever Impa used them or on scrolls Impa had collected but the one above them was weird. The circles had an inner pattern of black and orange diamonds and appeared to be like a continuous stream of magic. On the opposing three walls there were three doors, which made things much harder than before and each one had a complicated mechanical lock on them.  
"What the hell is with these things? Bloody things look more advanced than what we have now, just what were the ancients playing at?" Zoro muttered as he inspected one lock. Ganon pressed his hand upon a lock and stared at it intensely, he felt some kind of presence come from it.  
"Magic, this stuff uses magic." He shouted.  
Link and Mick were checking the final door's lock which was much more complex looking than the others, it had a bolt on it and a hole in the middle of the bolt, Link peered into the hole to find a small slit even further in.  
"I don't think we can get into this one, it's got a lock system and we don't have a key." Link yelled back.  
Zoro gave a cocky smile as he strolled over to the door Link was at and pushed the boy back, quickly unsheathing his rapier and then lining it up with the slit. He thrust the tip in and started to wiggle it around.  
"A simple lock is an easy fix, standard mercenary jobs are harder than this." Zoro said boastfully.  
He pulled the sword out after a while due to frustration, cursing as he did.  
"What the hell, that should work! And is this oil on my sword? This stuff is every-bloody-where!"  
There was a loud screech and the torches burned bright, everyone looked upwards to see strange things fly out of the holes in the ceiling. There was at least twenty of them, strange golden circles with a green crystal eyes, wings of fire came off their circle bodies and they had a long spike coming out the base of their golden bodies. The let out strange humming noises before they darted down, propelling themselves towards the ground. The team dodged around the falling things, they were like a rain of darts. Link held up his shield as they pierced it, he looked up to watch their wings of fire beat the shield and start to set it ablaze, he quickly through the shield and ran back. The shield he had was now burning and the creatures flew up using their wings of fire. Zoro poked them away as they game down with his superior swordsmanship, effortlessly dodging around them and quickly stabbing their circle bodies, each hit made sparks appear and only managed to knock them back slightly. Ganon punched them back up into the air using his gauntlets and Mick based them aside with his shield.  
"Damn it's like they 'ave bodies of gold." Mick muttered.  
"I think they do." Link said, "They're probably machines made by the people who made this place."  
"Wow, we're jus' gettin' to explore steam and pistons in outer parts of the kingdom and the old ones could create weaponry life?" Mick said amazed.  
"Don't be too impressed, they use magic." Ganon said as he got to the other two and looked up, "So we could probably make things like this too, rather we could of years ago if your damn royals didn't ban magic!"  
"Don't you dare insult the divine you shit! Zoro roared as he jumped up and stabbed his rapier through the crystal eye of one of the weapons.  
The mechanical monster fell to the ground defeated.  
"If things have huge obvious eyes, it's probably its' weak point." He said upon landing.  
The machines came in once more for the attack, this time the group prepared for what to do. Mick let them stab into his iron shield and then smashed them on the floor, as the fell off he quickly got the pointy end of the shield and stabbed the crystal power-sources. Ganon quickly stepped back as they darted down and then when they were in line punched forwards and smashed the crystal eyes, occasionally mixing it up with use of magic. Link crouched down and pulled out his bow and arrow, it felt strangely familiar to him but he'd never held one before. He pulled back the arrow and took a shot, it missed the darting machines but only by an inch; determined, he tried again and managed to hit one of the machines. He rolled back as they darted into the floor, he panted and bit his lip. This fighting was scary, not like fighting wild beasts but actual things which are trained and made to kill. It sent shivers down him.  
"Link!" Ganon yelled.  
Link looked up to see one directly fall towards him, he quickly reached for his bow but he knew it wouldn't work. Ganon surrounded his fist in small purple flames and thrust forwards, sending a purple ball of fire at the machine. It landed successfully and Link managed to jump away and shoot it down. He jumped back into Ganon's chest, turning around to see his tired-looking brother.  
"Sorry." Link said aplogetically.  
"Don't worry...Thanks to that I, discovered a new sort of spell." Ganon huffed.  
Zoro stomped over and punched Ganon in the head hard, Link watched in horror as his older brother slammed onto the ground. Ganon clutched his forehead, it rang like hell and he felt extremely dizzy, screaming in pain and thrashing around.  
"You brat! Don't you ever use magic or insult the king's family! I will murder you right now if you so much as say the word royals!" Zoro screamed.  
Link bit his lip and dug his nails into his hand, holding back the anger and the pain. Mick closed his eyes and looked away. Link rushed to Ganon's side and helped him up.  
"You, boy, figure out how to get that bloody door open otherwise I'll kill you!" Zoro barked.  
Link was shaking, at this point he was more terrified for their lives then ever before and he knew things would only get worse; he looked at the door and then back to Zoro, he knew picking it wouldn't work and as for magic, that wasn't an option. He looked around the room and looked at the torches, some were hanging off the gold pillars and some were on podiums of rock, it was then he realised something special. He quickly ran behind a podium and looked carefully, it was directly in line with the hole in the door. The oil in the door must be like another magic lock he thought, it needs igniting in some way. How was he going to get the fire into the slit. He then thought about it and pulled out his bow and arrow once more, aiming carefully through the flames and then he let go. The arrow caught fire and soared through the air, straight into the hole and then into the slit. There was some more clanking and then the door started to fade away.  
"What on Hyrule?" Mick gasped.  
"Friggin' magic." Zoro muttered.  
Link ran over and helped Ganon up, he turned to look at Zoro who was now walking past them.  
"Get a move on now!" He ordered and as such they followed.  
The path they opened was a stairway going down, it was like a tower as they went down the enclosed spiral staircase. Torches now lead the way for them and there was not sight of the oil vines but now the heat really started to increase. Even Ganon began to sweat as the descended.  
"This heat...What's going on?" Mick asked.  
It was then they found their answer as they came to an end of the stairs and onto a balcony, overlooking a room of lava.

**So this series is still going XD I don't know how often but it will continue, mostly after Smash On! ends, so thank you for reading and we'll see you later**


	5. Chapter 5-Fire Temple pt1

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this**  
**AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES**  
**Thank you for your review(s):  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies**

Link held close to the wall of the spiral staircase, fingers grazing the orange stones which eminated such a heat that even through the leather gloves he could feel his palms burn. The group has saw this passageway leading down from the balcony overlooking the huge pool of lava and figured that this path was their best way of travel. Ganon lead the group, followed by Link, Mick and at the very back was General Zoro. His presence at the back was the most terrifying thing to Link, a man with such pride and reputation allowing others to lead was not a good sign, it was a threatening one; he felt a strange feeling in the middle of his back as if the metal tip of Zoro's rapier was already teasing his flesh, maybe it was just that man's incredibly overbearing aura, or maybe it was his carnivorous malice.  
"Blimey!" Mick exclaimed, "I'm telling ya boys, I regret wearing this much armour. Oi Link, carrying a sword like that is too much for yer body as it is, chainmail's gotta be tough too, you should take the armour off yer chest."  
"I...might." Link panted, laughing lightly.  
"Removing one's armour is a sign of weakness." Zoro stated, "You'll be cut down easily like the pigs you are."  
Link bit his lip in frustration, he'd had enough of this man's lip but he knew he had to take it. The general wiped the sweat from his head as they continued to descned, even at this point Ganon started to feel the heat.  
"This heat is insane, I thought this was meant to be an inactive volcano." He complained.  
"According to our surveys, it is." Mick replied, "But 'ey, we never got this far in before. Impa didn't tell us anything else other than a phoenix and a fierce swordsman lived here."  
"The bitch kept secrets to herself, if it were up to me she'd be executed immediantly from coming back from an expidition with no survivors." Zoro muttered.  
The boys felt a sense of anger in their chest but were quickly felt by a sense of joy as they caught sight of an exit only one small flight of stairs away. Ganon raced ahead, quickly followed by Link but before Link could lay his eyes on the room Ganon had wrapped his arms around Link's eyes, painfully tight.  
"Oi, Ganon! Let me see!" Link growled as he thrashed around out of his brothers eyes a looked up.  
His eyes widened in horror, despite the heat his body went cold and there was a surge of disgust that raced through his body, hitting his stomach. He fought back a scream as he backed away from Ganon and fell to his knees, hands over his mouth as he felt the grotesque solid-ish liquid race up his throat. When Mick walked out, his head bowed in sorrow and he dropped to one knee, starting to pray. Next Zoro looked up and scoffed, looking away from the horrific sight.  
"Unsightly weakling." He spoke quietly.  
Hanging in the air, tied up by old rope was a dead body. The body lacked any skin and the eyes were wide open, the deep blue pupils stared down at the group almost as if they were alive, the body had the crimson leaved vines coiled around it.  
"You bore the crest well, thank you for your service." Mick said softly, standing up and then rubbing Link's back, he turned to Zoro, "Sir, If I may, these boys here...They aren't ready for sights like this, we got into the temple and we have smart men. Spare their lives won't you, they're just children."  
"Nonsense! If these boys are brave enough to rebel against the king and curse his rule then they are brave enough to die here like soldiers." Zoro barked.  
"But-" Mick almost yelled, rising to his feet when Link tugged at a loose bit of cloth.  
"It's fine..." He said standing, "I'm fine Mick."  
"We've seen worse horrors." Ganon spoke grimly, "It's just been a while."  
"_What horrors could these children see, to make them like this?_" Mick thought.  
There was a sudden cracking sound coming from above, the sounds of bones knocking eachother and an already tight rope being pulled, the group looked up as the body began to move.  
"Heh heh heh...Four foolish knights wander into the hot mountain." The body sang.  
"Speak now!" Zoro demanded, "You were a knight of Hyrule no? What happened to you, what can we face here?"  
"Ooooh~ knights of hyrule you say you say? Ooooh sweet death approaches you so." The body cackled.  
"How can they still be alive?" Ganon questioned.  
"It's gotta be magic." Link said quietly.  
"Twilight magic." Zoro spoke, "The same bastard magic your brother can use! I bet there's filthy Gerudo in this dungeon."  
"He's gone insane." Mick spoke, "Bein' 'anged up there for a while, well it ain't gonna make a man much sane."  
"Oooh a Gerudo I see, and those ears...A decendent of the Kokiri! Oh how the master will be pleased, they will be pleased!" The body cackled.  
"What do you mean?" Link yelled.  
"Welcome...to the fire temple!" The body cackled louder, whipping the ropes that tied it up.  
The movement travelled up the ropes, immediately followed by a clanking sound as two fire arrows shot from the corners of the room towards the body. In this instant, Link grabbed Ganon and pulled him back, Mick dived in front of the boys, raising his shield over them while Zoro retreated back into the stairway. The sound of the explosion echoed through the room, piercing the boy's ears and made their whole bodies shake. Sheltering their noses and mouths from the black smoke they quickly rose from behind Mick's shield and looked around. There was a piercing shriek as the body started to sink into the magma, the one arm visible and thrashing about as fire climbed up on it and swallowed the soldier's last remaining proof of existence.  
"It was no more than a trap." Ganon said, "Someone here is expecting people."  
"Must be the swordsman." Mick coughed, "From this point we gotta be careful."  
"There's also the temple's traps and puzzles we need to be weary of in order to advance." Link added.  
Zoro stormed past the all, heading towards the door of the red-stoned chamber.  
"Stop yappin' and just move forwards, we have no time to waste now!" He growled, gritting his teeth, "This is a war now."  
He slammed his palms onto the double stone door and with all his might, pushed it on, hinges coming undone and the giant stones fell to the ground.  
"_I only got a glimpse before but..._" Link thought, "_There's Zoro's real strength, is...is he even human_."

In front of the group was a long pathway, made from the same red stone and one each side were small walls of brick to separate them from the flowing lave below. Ahead bridge structure splitted into a U-shape, leading to two doors with the hyrulian crest on them. Above them were huge pots of an unknown metal which filled with lava before tipping over and pouring the substance into the pool below. Link stared in amazement at the size of the chains that hung from the ceiling, matching the width of houses and some even sunk into the lava without melting, but what they could see ahead was the most amazing. The back wall, were the two doors were loacted, inbetween the pathways was a giant creature of floating stones, a red glow between each stone, holding a giant rod of this metal and stirred the lava creating a giant lava whirlpool.  
"That's a golem!" Link announced, "They're machines made from stones and magic the ancients used...This fire temple is also a foundry!"  
"A foundry eh?" Mick said, "Meaning there this ere' place is making stuff."  
"The question is, what are they making." Ganon continued.  
"None of it matters!" Zoro roared, "There are two doors ahead, Link come with me, Mick take the Gerudo and go the other way."  
The group walked along the bridge and separated, Link going to the right and Ganon to the left, followed by their knights. As he walked Link stared at the giant golem in awe, wondering how it had been built, why it was here and why...Why they gave it such a sad face. Link stared at the golem's metal face, it was like a coin with a 3D face which bulged out of it, glowing red eyes with tears of lava dripping down it. It was hunched over the lava whirlpool it stirred with tubes carying lava flowing into the back of the coin like structure.  
"Get a move on." Zoro demanded, kicking Link's leg.  
Link reluctantly moved towards the door which Zoro oppened, his eyes darted to the opposite path were Ganon easily pushed the stone doors down. Ganon and Mick stared down the path ahead, it was yet again another long tunnel with the glowing red leaf vines.  
"Shall we go then?" Mick asked.  
"Sure." Ganon replied, walking ahead.  
"Are you sure that yer not too hot in that armour there Ganon?" Mick asked.  
"I'm a gerudo, we handle heat well." Ganon said quickly.  
"Right right I know, it's just I'm worryin' 'bout you kid." Mick continued.  
"You needn't bother, I'm fine." Ganon muttered, he stopped and sighed before walking again, "Sorry, I'm fine...I just don't like the idea of leaving Link with that monster."  
"I know how yer feel boy, I do. Zoro ain't gonna kill him though, I don't think so at least for now. Truth be told he'd be lost without the kid, you're both kids like no others I've seen!" Mick laughed.  
"Nah, we're not much, besides we've got to work hard for our dream." Ganon replied.  
"...'Ey, can I er, ask a personal question about yer past." Mick said hesitantly.  
"You're refferring to my horrors comment from earlier aren't you?"  
"Yeah, I get it if you can't answer me." Mick said.  
"It's fine, just don't tell Link, he can't remember anyway." Ganon said calmly, "The Gerudo are an all female people, warriors of the desert, undeafeated...However there is a story in their legends, a cursed child bearing the gender of male born into their society every 100 years. Because of that, my mother was considered to be a witch and cursed by my people, and for six years we suffered. In combat I excelled against others, and so I was seen as a threat. My mother was a kind woman and when I was two she took in a child abandoned by strangers, Link, he was raised by us until he was four. That year it all changed, my people had decided to end my life as they believed me to be cursed, my mother took me and run, sacrificing her life to save mine and Link's."  
"I'm...so sorry." Mick said apologetically.  
"We wandered the harsh desert for two months, I did anything I could to help us survive. But if you remember Hyrule was at war with a nation opposite the desert and so my home was used as a battle ground. I saw as villages, innocent people burned and starved, mowed down. We saw it and as we begged for death, on the edge of life, we met Impa who took us in as her own." Ganon continued.  
The soldier stared at the back of the boy in awe, a child who had already seen the dangers of war and survived through it, walked calmly in front of him in the aims of becoming a soldier.  
"Why is it then...If I was your age and I saw that, I wouldn't want anythin' to do with the army, so why do you two-"  
"Change." Ganon interrupted, "Despite Zoro being a general and you being a knight, if you climb high enough you can reach being a high-knight and have influence over land. Link and I will become high-knights, advisor's to the king and create change for a better world."  
"_This is...This is impossibe...these are mere boys, children, yet here I am, listening to a child speak about how the aim for change and peace at such a young age. And strangely, I believe it. Why, this boy here, talking like a man, a leader, why do I feel so inclined to trust him...Is it the power in his words? Regardless, this is a boy...I need to see become a man in charge!_". Mick thought, overwhelmed by what he just heard.  
The two came to another door, once again opened by the pressing in of a pannel.  
"What in the world." Mick said in awe.  
The room had tubes filled with lava flowing through them, some opening and pouring a waterfall of the gooey substance and some just went back into the walls; there were platforms above them that neither could reach by jumping and on the ground were strange button like things with evil looking faces on them.  
"Ah shoot." Gannon said, "This looks like a puzzle room, meaning...Link!"  
Ganon bolted back to the now shut door, slamming his fists onto the door which would not open no matter how strong. He felt a deep sense of rage and fear burning inside him, almost as if he'd done it a thousand times before, he slowed his breath and surrounded both his hands in the purple flames before slamming them once more onto the door to no avail, dropping to his knees in fatigue.  
"Oi oi boy! You can't keep using that magic, you'll take yer own life if you push it." Mick warned.  
"Link...C-can't fight like I can...He's too inexperienced, e-even if Zoro is there...I need to protect him!" Ganon panted.

The door slammed behind the two suddenly.  
"What now?" Zoro groaned.  
From above there was a faint yellow glow which caught Link's eye; counting them quickly, one, two, three, four, five, six, he quickly rolled back and held onto his blade tightly.  
"This is a fight chamber!" He called out quickly, "W-we need to beat everyone in here to open what's next."  
"Hah!" Zoro laughed, "About time I got to battle."  
The general's eyes stared into the darkness above, they were sharp and completely empty of any of the bloodlust that he held in them earlier. Cold. The slight clinks of chains too high to see started to irk Link, a sense of doom starting to twist his stomach into knots while he readied the blade too large for him to hold. There were suddenly sounds of several screeches as three figures dropped down from above, clashing with Zoro's rapier and then bouncing back, crouching close to the floor. They were unlike any species Link had saw in his encyclopedias. They wore old, battered brown cloaks with hoods that had been patched together which Link would guess they made if not for the way their little, wrinkled charcoal coloured arms twisted towards the end into long downwards curved blades like an axe. They had gleaming yellow eyes which stared fiercely at Link, waiting to pounce with their frog-like legs. The one in the middle turned to the creatures either side of it and made a low screeching sound, issuing orders which the one to the right of it seemed to argue against. That was until the middle one had quickly sunk its axe hand into the disobedient creature's neck and pushed it toward Zoro's rapier which had just come into Link's line of sight.  
"Pretty clever creatures eh? Sacrificing the weak!" Zoro growled, pulling out his sword and jabbing at the leader, which sliced back and blocked his attacks.  
The remaining creature leapt high into the air, coming down towards Link and narrowly missed the boy who just managed to roll in time; he felt a heavy tug on his left arm coming from holding such a large weapon which threw his landing off balance. Quickly, Link shifted his weight in order to spin around and throw his blade towards the beast who had come in for a second attack, Link thought himself lucky for his prediction however; the force of the clash rattled through the metal of the blade and shook Link's arms in an agonsing pain which sent the boy falling to the ground, wincing in pain.  
"Argh!" Link groaned, clutching his left hand and dropping the sword.  
This wasn't the time to stay down though, forcing his body to move Link kicked the floor, rising quickly into a poorly timed roll as the beast had swiped to the side and caught his chest. The boy rolled against the floor and rose quickly, grazing his chest where a light cut had formed and he stared back down at his shirt and chainmail that he had slipped out of during the roll.  
"_Even though it looks so brittle...it's strong enough to cut through my chainmail...I-I can't afford to make rolls like that again_." Link thought with a gulp.  
Acting fast, he pulled out a small knife from his boots and took a stance that Impa had taught him, the bare minimum he knew was enough for him to survive a little longer in his head. Though his body was shaking now, no armour to cover him and a beast whose blows he couldn't match without being in pain was enough to make him shuffle back slightly as he stared down the beast; taking a closer look at its face, he saw the fist sized silver fangs, drenched in a thick drool which showed the beast's hunger. His stomach felt like it was on fire, and a new sensation, as if the world around him grew arms which slowly clawed at highs things, dragging themselves up his bare chest before reaching his neck and squeezing hard, choking him; his breathes went sharp and for a moment his head went light, this wasn't good he thought, realising he was hyperventilating. Ganon wasn't here for the first time, Link knew his chances of help were slim as he could here he the sounds of Zoro's and the leader's clashes he despeartely had pushed to the back of his head. Link ran at the creature which had leapt towards him and quickly hit the floor in a roll and stared, timing if he could out his bow or not but the creature had already circled and was running towards him, leaving him neither the distance or the time for a clear shot. Biting his lower lip and throwing his body forwards, Link dodged around one of the monster's axe hand and swiped forwards but the attack was easily dodged as the creature came in for another Link ducked down and threw his arm up, narrowly slicing the creature's jaw before spinning around and stumbling into another roll as he avoided the beast's free axe hand.  
"_That was all my strength, it has such a strong jaw to go with the weight of those teeth...Hand to hand is useless, I need to keep distance._" Link concluded, quickly stepping back.  
He quickly drew his bow and a few arrows, holding them in his spare hand as he ran around, dodging the monster's attacks while waiting carefully. The monster, at the end of the day, is still an animal Link concluded and therefore each of its movements and attacks are co-ordinated in a programmed way to best suit a way of "hunting". The running around in such a heat started to have a drainin effect of his body, he could taste the sweat in his mouth but he'd been able to notice some pattenrs. When he is right of the creature, regardless of distance, it would slice out; the main pattern he found was when he was at least ten steps away it would leap. This was the position he was in now and acting quickly, he spun around and fired.  
"_Focus!_" He thought, watching his first arrow fly past the beast.  
Quickly he drew another arrow and fired, hitting the beast straight in the eye as it fell to the ground and flailed around in pain. Link let a slight smirk slide onto his face as he quickly dashed back, scheming his next attack. His eyes darted around, as if they were trying to escape, as he scanned the room and almost as if he was on autopilot he grabbed a stray vine and rubbed the leaves on the next arrowhead and lit it, turning to face the leaping beast again and fired. The beast's cloak set ablaze as it fell and rolled around the floor, Link smiling in his victory until suddenly; the cloak was threw into the air as the beast no leapt at Link once more, the fire now gone from it's body. Link froze for a second as he reflected, in his mind it's almost as if time had slowed down as he stared around. The creature, living in a temple of fire, had adapted to produce a way of severing the connection between the flames and its own body, a clear process that Link hadn't thought about in this battle. Gripping tightly to the handle off his knife he rushed forwards, pulling it out his booth despite his entire body screaming to step back there was just something...something...pushing him forwards and telling him one thing. Be brave.

Zoro pulled the rapier out of the beast's head with a smug smirk, adoring the way the blood dripped down it and hit the stone floor, vanishing with a hiss like a snake after attacking. This was an interesting turn out, but the only natural one for him, he could easily slaughter ten highly trained Zora knights but against an unknown creature this outcome was reached exceedingly quickly.  
"_I haven't heard the boy's screams in a while, maybe the little brat died._" He thought as he turned to look over.  
He was greeted with a completely surprising sight. Link's body curled up, one arm completely black and smoking and across the room was the other creature, bleeding over the floor and mixed with a foul smell of cooked organs. Zoro rushed over and looked down at the boy, breathing slowly and cluthcing his arm with a dagger and arrowhead lying nearby, soaking in oil. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out Zoro thought, the boy had soaked the blade in oil and set it ablaze in the clash in the beast resulting in a small explosion which damaged his arm, leaving the unsightly weakling he looked at now; without hesitation or care, Zoro smacked his metal boot into Link's side which realeased two sounds: first, a thud and then second, a small scream. Link coughed up a little and using his good arm pushed off the floor, wincing in pain, eyes of anger and hate darted towards Zoro and awakened a new feeling inside the man. A feeling which immediately made the man reach for his blade and shuffle back slightly. Staring into his deep blue eyes Zoro no longer saw Link, to him, these weren't the eyes of a spiteful child...These were the eyes of an entire army of enraged soldiers staring him down, the force of hundreds, maybe thousands of men who were ready to strike. What was the most frightful thing about these eyes though, were that they weren't the eyes of anger born from fear, these were the angry eyes made from bravery and power.  
"Tsk, get up and get moving." Zoro spat out with slight embarrassment, recomposing himself.  
As if they never existed, Link's angry eyes went back to that of a normal child's filled with pain and surprise as he looked around, a switch catching his eye. Zoro caught sight of it too and before the boy could even reach it he slammed his down hard on it with a smug smirk.  
"What if that was a trap?" Link yelled.  
"If it was then i'd advise you to not get injured again, you'd die here." Zoro said, gaing pride once more.  
Before Link could retort the whole room start to shake violently, rocks from above fell down and hit Link's head, the boy felt the urge to tell Zoro he was right when the shaking had stopped and the door opened once more. The two looked at the door with slight confusion before walking back the way they came, when they reached the U-bridge they looked over to see Ganon and Mick looking back.  
"Ganon!" Link called out happily.  
"Link!" The brother replied.  
The two ran back to the middle of the U and wrapped their arms around eachother, Ganon holding Link extremely tightly when the boy winced suddenly.  
"What happened? What the hell is this?" Ganon questioned with both anger and worry.  
"I-it's nothing really bro, just a quick tactic that worked a little double edged you know." Link said, smiling apologetically.  
"I swear...If that man did anything-"  
"He didn't!" Link said quickly, "It was fine really...I'm fine, I can still move it."  
"You're not even armoured, for heaven's sake." Ganon kept going, "You have any idea how worried I was?"  
"I-I'm sorry..." Link replied, face a little flushed and looking down.  
"Haha that's quite enough now Ganon." Mick laughed, ruffling the boy's head, "He came back alive right, and made good use of what he had. Be proud of him."  
"Can we not forget why we are here?" Zoro interrupted, "We're all together and nothing's happened!"  
Ganon quickly pushed Link behind him with the slightest movement and looked around, hoping that Link was thinking along the same lines, he couldn't see anything change when suddenly there was a loud clank. It was the sound of cogs turning from somewhere, the group looked around and noticed that the Golem had stopped stirring and instead the rod was pushed into a hold in the top of the cavern-like room. The giant chains of the foundry started to move, pulling back and raising a metal staircase from below the pool of lava which reached above the golem's head while the a door suddenly appeared.  
"What in the blazes." Mick said, staring up at the door.  
"Heh, what a weird place this temple is." Zoro said, marching ahead and then stopped suddenly.  
The man grabbed Ganon and threw him to the staircase, the boy curled up in pain as the metal burned his face slightly but he quickly rose.  
"It should be just FINE for you to walk on." Ganon spat through gritted teeth.  
"Good." Zoro replied, marching past, the heat not bothering him.  
Link ran over and cupped his brother's face, staring at the burn and then to Zoro and back again. This was it now, he was pushing his luck even as an adult Link could feel the urge to beat him down for hurting Ganon like this; he felt Ganon's hands hold his suddenly and Ganon's forehead meet his own.  
"My skin's tough remember bro, don't worry about it. If he wants to fight, I'll crush him." He whispered.  
Link nodded and then followed after Ganon, Mick followed behind them both with an uneasy expression as they head towards the door.

The group continued their march past the door. The door itself was just a simple push open door which lead towards another set of stairs made from the same blue rock as outside; the walls were much cooler than before and the mood itself felt lighter than earlier too. Ganon stayed ahead of Link with Zoro now taking the lead and Mick in the far back, he stared at the backs of the two boys and then at Zoro's back, a growing feeling of fear in his gut.  
"_This is getting bad...We're getting closer to the end and I don't know what happened when we split, but I know a look in a man's eyes. Zoro is frustrated, he's going to kill the boys. It's a long shot but..._" He thought, " 'Ey Link, what's your goal in being a knight?"  
"Sorry?" Link said, a little surprised.  
"I was speaking to your brother earlier and we talked about his goals for being a knight-" Mick was saying.  
"Probably to slaughter all us normal people" Zoro muttered under his breath.  
"And I just wondered," Mick continued, "What's your end goal?"  
"Hm..Well...Ganon's aims and my aims are pretty much the same, but for me what makes it most is a sense of adventure!" Link said with a smile, "A freedom of being out there and seeing new things, to learn more and gain strength. To me, that's what bein a knight's about."  
Mick looked at Zoro, who has slowed his pace down a little and his head was bobbing. Escaping Zoro was the smallest, tiniest chuckle, something Mick had never heard before when suddenly Zoro's chuckle erupted into a huge laughter.  
"I remember when I was young and when I thought that." He said suddenly, "I used to think like that and that's when I grew up...I felt the thrill of the battlefield, the enjoyment of killing and the pride of protecting your kingodm. You'll get there someday...If you survive today that is."  
"Ha, I plan on it." Link replied cockily.  
Mick was a little shocked, he'd never saw Zoro have such a reaction all these years, it was unsettling to say the least. It was refreshing though and put his mind to ease when they finally reached another end. Suspended in the air by four giant chains was a large circular platform, a hanging arena of some kind which the group walked onto; the bridge which connected the way back had crumbled away once all four had made it onto the platform.  
"So what now?" Mick asked, looking around.  
"I'm...I'm not sure." Link replied, "This might be another battle room."  
"Ha, so we're expecting another battle then." Zoro laughed, staring above with excitement.  
Almost as if he had saw the future the same species as earlier dropped down from above, aiming at the group with their axe hands but this time there wasn't just three small ones. Zoro's eyes darted around the platform, counting up to 15 much larger creatures which circled the adventurers, each one releasing a low bark which echoed.  
"They're...comunicating." Ganon said, rasing his gauntlets.  
"Try telling us something we didn't know brat." Zoro grumbled, blade at the ready.  
"Interesting little critters ain't they? Whatcha thinkin' Link?" Mick questioned.  
"They know how to deal with fire, their back legs are powerful and they'll leap at you from a distance so be careful." He replied, readying his bow.  
As the first creature leapt forwards the group went into battle. Ganon and Link stayed close together, Link shooting at the creatures while Ganon shielded him and beat their heads in, Mick would block the attacks with his great-shield and then smash their heads while Zoro tore through limbs. Even as the group managed to take out one or two more would dive down from the shadows above, crawling down the walls like a swarm of ants before leaping and screeching, aiming for the heads of the warriors. The one which seemed easiest to target, oddly enough, was general Zoro. Despite him carving through the flesh and limbs of the beasts, there was something about his movements which had changed from earlier, there was less of an offence as he mind raced with many different thoughts.  
"_Those brats, who the hell do they think they are?_" He thought, stabbing into the chest of a creature, "_It doesn't matter how young they think they are, they think that they can just con their way into knighthood while having such foolish dreams? I hate them, brats like that should just die!"_  
His attacks suddenly became faster and more vicious, his movements more focused and consentrated as he found himself pulling his rapier out of the head of a creature which targetted Link, without his knowledge.  
"_Yet, the language he used and the way he looks at things, those eyes before and his spirit to keep going no matter how much I beat him down..And that gerudo boy too, his strength and care for someone not of his own skin, why is that...that..._" He thought with deep rage and confusion, skewering five of the creatures and pushing them away from Ganon, "_Why is it I feel such a need to protect them now?_"  
The general quickly started to slice through more of then, especially any getting too close to the boys without even realising it before it was too late. He couldn't follow it, but its as if within these few small hours, listening to these young boys and seeing them, ignited an old feeling inside him of hope and started to twist at his values. It bothered him, it irked him. Panting a little, pulling the blade out the head of the last creature, he turned to face the young boys who were lying down on the ground in a moment of releif in their survival. Neither one of them showed any further sights of injury, even despite their earlier battles, they somehow were able to fight on par with fully trained knights. He felt it again, a wave of uncomfortable admiration.  
"You..." He grumbled.  
Mick's head turned to face Zoro, fear spread across his face as the general stormed towards the two.  
"Link get back." Ganon said, pushing the younger brother behind him."  
"You have no idea...The deep sense of betrayal I feel...A betrayal I can't even understand," The man chuckled, raising his rapier, "And it's all your faults!"  
He quickly advanced towards the boys, swinging his sword as Mick dived in and blocked the attack and the mad flurry of strikes that came after.  
"Get out of my way solider! It's time for the criminals to die! We've come this far now and we don't know what's next, we don't need to keep worrying about brats!" Zoro roared, slicing at the giant shield.  
"I can't let you do that sir!" Mick yelled, trying to push Zoro back, "These boys, even if you can't see it...These boys are our kingdom's future and even thought I barely know them, I truly believe in their strength!"  
Ganon pulled Link to the side, rushing them away from the battle between the two veteran knights. The sparks flew off Mick's shield as Zoro tried to get around the unyielding wall which kept increasing the distance between the boys and them. Zoro's movements were almost hypnotic and even Link, with his sharp eyes could barely follow the general's incredibly fast swordsplay; it was as if Link was watching a shooting star flail above, the paths of silver formed by the afterimages making patterns and images that Link could never imagine, he thought that this was truly world-class swordsmanship. Ganon saw the frustration and rage grow in Zoro's eyes, the deep black void of his pupil Ganon could feel darkness growing and the feeling of something urging his hands to move, a strange and alluring voice in his head.  
"_You can help._" He heard in his head, _"Control the darkness, you are its master._"  
As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Ganon raised his arm while purple flames cloaked his hand and almost instantly, Zoro's movements started to slow. Link stared in awe as he watched the general who moved to fast for his eyes start to come more and more clear in the way he moved; using this to his advantage Mick slammed the shield into Zoro's free arm, followed by a sound of shattering below the armour. Without flinching, Zoro stabbed the blade into Mick's side but his cheek was quickly greeted with the face of Mick's shield.  
"Ganon the chain!" Mick yelled suddenly.  
Ganon looked down and sent a blast of darkness, cutting through one of the large chains holding up the platform, making the general lose his footing as he stood up and tumble down. He stabbed his blade into the platform and tried to pull himself up, Mick looked down and then back to the boys.  
"Grab on to the edge!" He called, throwing his shield towards the bolt holding up the opposite chain.  
Link and Ganon grabed onto the edge of the arena as it quickly shook and dropped, hanging vertical now, their legs dangling while they kept hold of the makeshift ledge with their life. Mick started to slide down, kicking Zoro's head and making him let go in order to grab onto the sword. Mick grabbed the handle and hung on with all his might, staring up at the boys with a sense of pride when suddenly he felt a tug on his leg; it was Zoro, the man started to pull himself up, even as Mick thrashed about the enraged man climbed up the man's body. In this moment, Mick looked down at the bottomless cavern below and then back up to the boys, smiling widely.  
"Ganon!" He yelled loudly, "When you become high ranking knights and gain land, make it a fair one for me, one my daughter can live in okay?"  
"Mick!" Ganon screamed, looking down with a face of fear, panic and anger.  
Mick smiled and then looked down, whispering something to himself as his body shook and then he let go. The only screams to be heard were Zoro's as their bodies faded into the darkness out the boy's sight. A faint light surrounded the boys as suddenly they vanished.

**That was LOZD chapter five and I had so much fun writing it, it's a great series to come into and I plan on adding so much more to it over the coming weeks, months and probably years xD I hope you continue reading and please, follow or leave a review. It would massively help and motivate me to keep writing if you like what you read.**


End file.
